


A Forever Kind Of Love

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Major Character Injury, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's a cop and Sam works for the city in Transportation. They initially don't get along because Sam doesn't think Andy will think he's worthy.  Sorry, I'm not great with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a HUGE fan of AU's. I hope everyone enjoys this one.

It was Girl's Night and they were going to make the most of it.  They walk into the Penny and was packed.  Liam had finally broken down and decided to try live music on Friday and Saturday nights.  The first band would be some guys that called themselves Band of Brothers.  They were able to find a table near the stage and watched as the guys set up.

Noelle elbowed Traci and discreetly point to the stage.  "Look at the drummer.  He is  _cute."_

Traci laughed and nodded towards the lead singer.  "He's more my type but the drummer isn't bad."

Gail with her usual cheery personality scoffed.  "I swear if one of you says the keyboard player is cute I will punch you."

Andy shook her head.  "You know you can be kinda rude sometimes."  Gail just shrugged.  "I kinda think the bass player is sexy.  He's working that dark broody look."

Sam wanted to slug Jerry.  He couldn't believe he got them a weekend at the local cop bar.  "Really Jer?  It  _had_  to be here?"

Jerry laughed and clapped him on the back.  "Come on Sammy!  Where's your sense of adventure?”  He waved his hand around.  “And look at the women."

Sam groaned and tweaked his guitar.  "My sense of adventure got left at the job site and there isn't a single woman in here that would look twice at us brother.  They're cops, we work construction.  Not exactly glamorous jobs."

Oliver shook his head and sighed.  "I am  _so glad_  that I'm married."

Frank cleared his throat.  "Hey fellas?"  They all turned to look at him.  "I don't know if you've noticed or not but we seem to already have a table of admirers."  He watched as his friends smiled.  "Left of the stage two tables back."

Sam didn't even bother to look, just kept tuning his guitar.  Jerry and Frank smiled and nodded at the ladies.

It took about an hour for them to get set up.  Jerry stepped up to the mic.  "Hello everybody!"  A pretty loud round of cheering broke out.  "Thank you.  Thank you.  We're Band of Brothers.  I'm Jerry, on keyboard is Oliver, drums Frank and on bass is Sam.  Hope you all enjoy the night and we do take requests."

They played a mix of Rock songs from the 70's until the present.  They were really good and people were even getting up to dance.  A few songs in the girl's got a visitor.  Noelle rolled her eyes and nudged Andy when the blonde headed Homicide detective walked up to their table.

He flashed his megawatt smile.  "Ladies!"  They all waved uncomfortably.  "How are all of you tonight?"

Noelle said in a sickly sweet voice.  "We _were_ enjoying a few drinks and the entertainment  _Detective."_

He cut his eyes at Noelle before looking back to Andy.  "Can I buy you a drink?"

Andy looked around at her friends and shrugged.  "Sorry Detective, it's ladies night and you're definitely  _not_  a lady."

He actually looked surprised that she turned him down, he laughed it off though.  "That I'm not."  He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  "Some other night then.  Have fun ladies."  He winked and raised his glass before walking away.

They busted out in giggles when he walked away.  Traci shook her head.  "What an ego on that one.  Good luck Andy."

She sighed and shook her head.  "I don't know how many more times I have to tell him no before he gets it."

Gail smiled devilishly and sat up straight.  "I'd be happy to give him a clue for you."

She laughed.  "I want him to go away Gail not die."  Another round of laughter from everyone.

It was time for a break and Jerry was excited.  "Ok guys, we're going to take a short break.  Hope you're enjoying everything."  The crowd cheered.  "Great!  See you after the break."

Jerry and Frank went to the bar, ordered a round for themselves and the ladies.  They were all smiles when they walked over to the table, Ollie not minding but Sam reluctantly joining.

The waitress passed out their drinks as Jerry spoke.  "Hi ladies."

Traci held out her hand.  "Hi!  I'm Traci Nash and these are my friends; Andy McNally, Noelle Williams, and Gail Peck."

He smiled as he felt the velvety softness of her hand.  "Hi Traci!  Jerry Barber and my friends; Frank Best, Oliver Shaw and Sam Swarek."  Sam was the only one that didn't shake hands, he simply nodded.

Andy couldn't take her eyes off Sam.  "You guys are amazing."

Sam looked surprised that she was talking to him.  "Umm.  Thanks."

Oliver slapped him on the back.  "You'll have to excuse our buddy Sammy.  He's a bit of a caveman sometimes."

Sam threw him a glare as everyone chuckled.  "No I'm not."

Frank moved over next to Noelle and Jerry moved closer to Traci.  "So all of you ladies are cops?"

Andy nodded with a huge smile.  "That's right.  Traci's a Detective, Noelle is our Staff Sergeant, and Gail is a  _Peck."_

Jerry chuckled.  "And what exactly does  _that_  mean?"

Gail glared at Traci as she giggled and said.  "Being a Peck and a cop is like being...like being..."

Andy took over.  "It's like being a Kennedy or something.  Royalty.  What about you guys?  Full time musicians?"

Sam scoffed and Oliver smacked him in the back of the head.  "Sammy and I work for the city too, Transportation Services."

Andy nudged Oliver.  "So you guys are the ones were always talking about when roads are closed for construction."

He chuckled and laughed.  "Unfortunately but don't hold it against us."

She shook her head.  "Of course not, everybody has a job to do."  She looked to Jerry and Frank.  "What about you guys?"

Frank clapped Jerry on the back.  "We work for the city too, engineers."

Gail felt like a third wheel so she went to join Chris and Dov at the dart boards.  Andy tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve.  "You could sit down if you want.  She'll be gone a while."

Sam half smiled and shook his head.  "Thanks anyway."  He'd caught sight of Luke staring them all down.  "Besides, I think that seat is already taken."  She looked at him confused and he nodded towards the bar.

Andy saw Luke glaring, looking utterly offended.  She giggled a little.  "Him?"  Sam shrugged.  "You think I'm with him?"  He took a long drink from his beer and shrugged.  "Wow.  Umm.  No.  He's not...no..." She was shaking her head.

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow.  "You gonna finish a sentence?"

She glared at him.  "Are you always an ass?"

Oliver had been watching their little verbal tennis match and when she called him an ass he busted out laughing.  "She's got your number Sammy."

Andy studied Sam for a few minutes.  "Do you ever sing lead?"

He looked at her funny and shrugged.  "Sometimes.  Why?"

She flashed a big toothy grin that melted a little of the ice away.  "I don't know."  She got a little shy.  "Just curious I guess."

Truth was Sam was supposed to bring them back in from the break but it definitely wasn't happening now.  He didn't want her to think it was because of her.  It wasn't like he wasn't attracted to her because she was freaking beautiful.  He made a decent living, owned his own house and truck but he couldn't give her nice things so why bother.

Oliver sighed and shook his head.  "So Andy, what do you do in the department?"  She looked at him funny.  "You told us about the others but not what you do."

She smiled and sat up a little straighter.  "I'm just a plain old beat cop."  Sam bit back a smile at her dreamy look.  "I love working the streets, helping people."

Oliver nodded.  "Nothing wrong with that.  You ever think about doing something else?"

She furrowed her brow and shook her head.  "No way.  I love what I do.  Sure I don't make the money the detective's make but that's not why I do this job."

Sam was a little curious.  "Why do you do it then?"

She frowned.  "I told you already, because I love working the streets and helping people."

He nodded and took another drink of his beer.  "Besides, you could always marry for the money."

Andy's jaw dropped and she stared.  "Wow.  I don't need money to be happy.  I own and still live in the house that I grew up in.  I own my own car and I don't need some man to take care of me.  I do fine taking care of myself."

Oliver loved this young girl, completely putting Sam in his place.  "Where'd you grow up Andy?"

She couldn't believe what an ass Sam was being.  She finally looked over to Oliver.  "The Beaches, Kingston Rd."

Oliver smiled and looked at Sam.  "What a coincidence, my family and I live in The Beaches too, on Queen St.  We're practically neighbors."

Sam was a little surprised.  It was a nice family neighborhood, by no means fancy.  His phone rang and he stepped away.  "S'cuse me."

Andy frowned and looked at Oliver.  "He have something against cops?"

He shook his head.  "No.  He's just...he's...hell!  I don't really know what his problem is tonight.  He's never like this.  I'm sorry."

She shrugged and half smiled.  "It's ok.  It's obviously me."

The sad look on her face hurt his heart.  "I umm...I think he thought you were with..."  He hitched his thumb towards Luke.

Andy snorted and busted out laughing.  "Definitely not.  I want a man who can fix my car blindfolded and handcuffed, that will surprise me with a grilled cheese after I've had a long day.  I don't  _need_  or  _want_  some pretty boy GQ in a suit.  I work with Detective Callaghan, he's a douchebag and his gold shield means more to him than anything else."

Oliver chuckled at her feisty attitude.  "All sounds reasonable to me."

She gave him a toothy grin.  "You remind me of my favorite uncle."

He almost spit his beer out laughing.  "Thanks for not saying your dad."

Andy giggled and shook her head.  "There's  _no_   _way_  you're old enough to be my dad.  What are you, in your early 30's?"

He laughed really loud.  "I'd hug you McNally but I think you've had enough attention from strange men tonight."

Sam had walked up when Andy started talking.  He sat his phone down and called to Jerry.  "Break's over brother."

Jerry smiled and winked at Traci.  "Alright then.  Let's go."

When they got back on stage Sam told Jerry he was pushing his song back a few and refused to tell Jerry why.  Andy noticed Sam had left his phone at their table.  She pulled out her post it notepad and wrote her number down, sticking it to the screen.  They played another set and Sam told Jerry he was pushing his song back to the next set.  No one argued because they knew it was useless.  He was still cold towards Andy no matter what she said to him.  He even went as far as leaving her number on the table when he walked off to take a call.

It was their third and final set when Sam stepped up to the mic.  "Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to bring a special guest up to sing with me."  Andy saw him look towards the bar and motion for someone.  She watched as a pretty blonde woman made her way through the crowd and took his hand as he helped her up.  "This is Sarah and she's going to help me out on this one."  Jerry had pulled up stools for them and passed his acoustic guitar to Sam.

He played with it a few seconds before he started the notes for  ** _Picture_** by Kid Rock.  Everyone cheered and clapped.  Andy was surprised at how much he changed when he sang.  He really got lost in it.  When they were finished the place went crazy.  Sam helped Sarah off the stage and took his old spot.

When they were finished and packed up they joined the ladies again.  It was getting late and Andy was tired.  "Oliver.  Jerry.  Frank.  It was great to meet you guys."  Sam was standing next to her and she deliberately ignored him.  She was too tired to embarrass herself anymore.  "Ladies, I'll see you at work tomorrow."  She'd already paid her tab so she grabbed her purse and left.

Sam watched her leave a little surprised, not even looking at him.  Oliver slapped him in the back of the head.  "Stupid."

Noelle shook her head.  "I know I don't know you but you're an idiot."

Gail jumped in with.  "Dumbass."

Traci giggled and said.  "I always tell my son to use his nice words but you're a jerk."

Noelle took back over.  "Andy is an amazing woman and cop.  She's beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal.   _Any_  man would be lucky to have her in his life."

Sam didn't say anything he just went back to his beer.  Without them noticing though, he did take the post-it note with her number on it.  They were back for a second night and they just joined the table of ladies without even thinking.  She spoke to all of his friends; laughed and joked with everyone but treated him like he wasn't even there.  She even set aside a beer that he had ordered for her when he ordered a round for the table.  He knew he deserved it and couldn't be mad.

That night went without one word or look from her.  He felt bad about being such an ass the night before.  She was right, he didn't even know her and he had treated her like she had turned  _him_  down.  He decided to give her until Tuesday and he would call her.

Andy was fairly certain that she was at least somewhat attractive. I mean sure, she didn't look like the blonde but she got asked out enough.  She couldn't figure Sam Swarek out.  It didn't matter because she'd gotten his message  _loud_ ** _and_** _clear;_ he wasn't interested.  Monday started off busy, they had been assigned to work construction zones to boost their numbers.  Andy and Chris were on the radar gun.  She was happy that they were across the street from a diner when it came time for lunch.

They crossed the road and walked in.  Andy was surprised when she heard.  "Officer McNally!"  She turned to see Oliver and Sam at a table eating.

She couldn't help the smile; Oliver was a really nice guy.  They walked over to the table and she introduced Oliver and Chris.  Chris looked at her funny when she ignored Sam.  He held out his hand.  "I'm Chris Diaz."

Sam shook his hand.  "Nice to meet you Chris.  I'm Sam Swarek."  He looked up at Andy.  "Officer McNally."

She simply nodded in his direction then looked back at Oliver.  "So, what are you doing over here?"

He smiled and pointed outside to the work going on.  "We're just checking on the guys.  Making sure everything is going ok.  Joys of the job."

Andy smiled brightly.  "Know the feeling.  Nothing like pulling over a BMW driving jerk for speeding."

Chris chuckled and nudged her.  "I think just about every guy has asked for her number."

Andy gasped and elbowed him hard.  "Not funny  _or_  true Chris.  Not that many men find me attractive."

“You’re kidding right?”  Chris scoffed and said. "Geez Andy!  They'd have to be stupid not to."

Oliver choked on his food as she turned red and swatted Chris hissing out.  " _Chris Diaz!"_

He held up his hands.  "What?  It's true.  Don't you guys think so?"

She didn't wait for an answer just grabbed him by the sleeve and drug him away.  Sam heard her say.  "Chris!  Oliver is married and Swarek definitely does  _not_  think I'm attractive in any way."

That made Sam frown because it wasn't true.  He thought she was breath taking.  He definitely needed to call her, prove her wrong.  Oliver watched his friend watching the brunette woman.  "I'll say it again brother.  You.  Are.  An.  Idiot."

Sam laughed and shook his head.  "Thanks for all the support buddy.  It's almost too much to bear."  He took a few more bites before he said.  "You'll be happy to know that I actually plan on calling her."

Oliver busted out laughing.  "I don't know Sammy.  I'm  _pretty sure_  it's too late for that."

He frowned and nodded.  "Maybe.  Probably.  But I'm still going to try."

Oliver nodded and watched as Andy and her partner left.  He hoped that she would talk to Sam.  He really didn't know her that well but sensed she'd be really good for his friend.

Andy tried not to let seeing Sam bother her but she just couldn't help it.  She even explained to Chris what happened.  "Like I said Andy.  Stupid.  You're awesome and it's his loss."

She bumped her shoulder against his and smiled.  "Thanks Chris."  He was like the brother she never had.

After he got settled that night Sam tried to call Andy.  It rang a few times then let him know he couldn't leave a message because the mail box was full.  He frowned and thought about sending her a text message.  He was typing it up when his sister called then he completely forgot about it until the next day.

Andy walked into work the next morning with a smile on her face.  Little did she know it was going to be one of the scariest days of her life.  Noelle assigned her and the rest of her friends crowd control help at Club Supernova.  They'd given out too many wristbands and were expecting trouble from the ones that wouldn't be able to get in.  Things were running pretty smoothly for a while.

Andy saw a young girl approach as she teased Dov about him wanting to use the water cannon.  The girl had gotten in the wrong line and was asking for help.  Dov went to the back of the line to help with the ones that wouldn't be getting in while Andy talked to the girl.

She reminded Andy of herself when she was in college so she decided to let the girl in near the front of the line.  As she was pulling the barrier back shots rang out.  She felt something hot and wet spray her face as she saw a bullet hit the building behind her before another one hit her in the chest.  She hit the ground and the next thing she remembered was Chris hovering over her.

He ran all out when he saw Andy hit the ground, dropping to his knees when he reached her side.  He pulled back her vest and let out a shaky breath.  "Andy!  You're ok."  She was flailing and fighting.  He practically yelled at her.  "Andy!  You're ok.  Just breathe, ok?  Breathe!  You took it in the vest.  You're going to be ok."  She finally focused enough and nodded.  "Ok.  Good.  Just lay back and relax ok?  The medics are on their way."

She couldn't help the hot tears that rolled from her eyes to the ground as she lay there.  She could see the young girl on the ground with Dov's hand to her head.  She could tell it was bad.  Soon the medics arrived and took the girl out on a stretcher.  She was looked at and released.  Chris helped her up and walked with her to the command center where she would get processed.  It seemed like hours before she was released and went back to the barn.  By the time she got back  _everyone_  had heard what happened.  Noelle ordered her to go back, get cleaned up, and go home.

Sam and Oliver had been on their usual route of checking on job sites around the city when they drove by Supernova.  Oliver whistled at all the blue lights.  "Wow!  Looks like something big happened there."  An ambulance came flying out; lights and sirens with a police escort.

Sam thought about Andy when he saw the mayhem, he hoped she was ok.  Hours later as they were finishing up for the day, on their way back to their office something on the radio caught their attention.  "Breaking news.  Earlier today at Club Supernova a young woman and a police officer were shot.  The young girl, name unknown to protect her identity is said to be fighting for her life.  The TPS officer from the city's 15 Division took one to her vest and is no doubt thankful for it.  Officer Andy McNally could not be reached for a comment but we are told her injuries are not life threatening."

Sam damn near wrecked his truck.  "Ollie!  Did...did she...say...?"

Oliver was just as shocked.  He'd never personally known a copper until meeting Andy and her friends.  He felt the prickle of tears as he prayed that she really was ok.  "Yeah brother, she said Andy."

Sam tried to process the news as he made it back to work.  "You wanna go to the Penny with me tonight?  See if she's ok?"

He doubted seriously she'd be there but anything was possible.  "Yeah.  Sure buddy."

As he finished up his reports he tried to call her again, this time it didn't even ring, it went straight to a full voicemail box.  He had hoped her phone wasn’t off and briefly thought about a text message.  He grabbed the few things he had and met Oliver at his truck.

The Penny wasn't that busy so they easily found her friends.  Not surprisingly Jerry and Frank were there.  Oliver took a seat.  "We heard on the news.  Is she really ok?"

Traci looked rough, still crying a little bit.  "Yeah.  She...she..."  She shook her head, unable to speak.

Gail put her hand on Traci's shoulder.  "She took it in the vest."  Pointing to her ribs on the right side.  "She was lucky as hell, bruised really bad."  She saw Sam looking around.  "She's not here Swarek.  She  _did_  just get shot.  Not that you give a damn anyway."

Sam frowned; he hated her friends thinking he was an uncaring asshole.  "That's not true Peck.  Is she...is someone with her?"

Traci sniffled and nodded.  "Our friend Chris, he's a great guy.  Too bad they're like brother and sister."

Oliver held back a chuckle at the verbal beating Sam was taking.  "You talk to her, tell her that I'm really glad she's ok and I'd like to buy her a drink when she's feeling up to it."

Traci smiled and squeezed his arm.  "Thanks Ollie.  I definitely will.  She's on mandatory leave for a few days."

Sam furrowed his brow.  "Thought you said she was ok."

Gail rolled her eyes and hissed at him.  "You ever been shot?"  He shook his head. "It knocked her on her ass and she couldn't breathe.  Now she's sporting a bruise the size of a basketball on her ribs.  Andy's a hard ass but even  _she_  would need a few days.  So  _yes_ she's ok but  _no_  she won't be able to go back to work right away."  Gail jerked her glass of the table and stormed off to the bar.

Traci laughed at Gail's dramatic departure.  "The thing with Gail is, she doesn't like a lot of people but if you make it to the like list she'll pretty much destroy anyone that messes with you."

Sam chuckled.  "So I shouldn't take it personally?"

Noelle laughed and patted his hand.  "Oh!  You should definitely take it personally.  No one ever does well on the bad side of the Ice Queen."  She laughed again at Sam's look.  "You have to admit the name fits her."

He shrugged and nodded.  "Seriously though, I'd really like to talk to Andy.  I've tried to call her a few times but just got no answer and a full voicemail box."

Traci giggled.  "That's our Andy.  She's not a fan of cell phones.  Only really has one because of work so she  _never_  checks her voicemail and you can  _forget_  about a text."

He shook his head.  "Why did she give me her number then?"

Noelle surprised him by smacking him in the back of the head.  _"Because she liked you idiot."_

He rubbed the back of his head and grumbled.  " _That_  was not necessary."

Everyone laughed when Noelle raised an eyebrow.  "Clearly it was since  _you_  let  _her_  get away."

Sam sighed.  "Ok.  I was an ass but...I'm really not that guy."  The ladies looked at him skeptically.  "Ask the guys."  He waved his around to his friends and they all agreed.  "I'd really just like to see her."

Traci thought for a minute then nodded.  "Ok.  Day after tomorrow we'll get her here for drinks.  If and  _only if_  you're serious, join us.  All of you and bring your wife Oliver."

The guys agreed to meet them there in two days.  Sam was a little excited at the idea.  As he was driving home it hit him.  He had an idea of where she lived so he pulled out an old phone book and found her address.  He ordered her a bouquet of purple tulips and had them delivered to her house.  When asked if he wanted to send a card he typed the message _Get well soon_  but he didn't put his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy groaned as she rolled over the next morning.  She tried to fight Noelle about the time off but now she was glad her friend pulled rank on her.  Chris had been a lot of help when she got home but he was gone now.  She slowly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.  When she came out she grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen; caffeine was her destination.  She didn't have the energy to make food so she ordered a pizza while her coffee brewed.

Ten minutes after she ordered the pizza her doorbell rang.  They were fast but never this fast so she was very surprised when she opened her door to a florist delivery.  She was even more surprised when he smiled and passed the flowers over.  "Have a good day ma'am."

Andy thanked him and carried the flowers to the kitchen.  She pulled the card off and read it.   ** _Get Well Soon_** but there was no name so she just assumed they were from her friends.  She smiled as she sat the tulips on her coffee table and after lunch she went back to sleep.  Traci woke her when she stopped by after shift.

She let herself in with dinner and went looking for Andy.  She found her snoring on her sofa.  "Andy!"  She shook her.  "Dude!  Wake up.  I brought dinner."

Andy stretched and yawned.  "Hey Trac!"  She sat up and smiled.  "Thanks.  How was work?"

Traci sat at the other end of the sofa and picked up a carton of Chinese takeout.  "It was good, nothing too exciting.  How are you feeling?"

Andy shrugged as she took a bite of her fried rice.  "Still pretty sore and bored out of my mind."

Her friend smiled big.  "Tomorrow I'll pick you up after shift and we'll go to the Penny."

Andy smiled big.  "Thank you  _so_  much.  I'd probably go insane if I didn't go  _somewhere."_

After dinner Traci went home, Andy took a shower and curled back up on her sofa.  Her phone rang again, same number as the day before.  She usually didn't answer unknown numbers but decided to since it was the third time they called.  "Hello?"

Sam's heart thudded at hearing her voice.  "Andy?"

She didn't recognize the voice either.  "Who is this?"

He cleared his throat.  "Umm.  It's Sam.  Sam Swarek."

She hadn't expected to hear his voice  _ever._ "How'd you get my number?"

He chuckled softly. "Umm. You gave it to me at the Penny."

She sighed, remembering that night.  "Yeah and I distinctly remember you tossing it aside.  I don't need any more insults Swarek.  I'm too tired and I hurt too much.  You can just lose my number ok?"  She hit the End button and threw her phone on the table.  She took a pain pill and went to bed.

Sam half smiled at the phone and shook his head.  He'd see her tomorrow night and try again.  The next day flew by and he went home to shower.  Ollie and the others were meeting him at the bar.

Andy had never been so happy to see her best friend.  Traci had text her when she was on her way back to the barn, told her to be ready in thirty minutes.  She showered and put on her favorite jeans and tank.  She walked out the door just as Traci was pulling up.  They talked about what Andy was missing at work as they drove.  It had only been two days but she felt like it was a week.

The others had a table for them when they walked in.  Everyone cheered when they saw her.  She had to show off her bruise a few times before she got to her table and was a little surprised to see Jerry, Oliver, and Frank there.

Oliver surprised her even more with a hug.  "Scared the hell out of me McNally."  He shook his head.  "I swear when I heard your name on the news."  He sighed.  "I want you to meet my wife."  He took a step back and smiled.  "My wife Zoe.  Zoe this is Andy McNally."

The women exchanged hellos and shook hands.  Andy smiled.  "I'm really glad you guys made it tonight."

Chris took a seat next to her.  "How's the bruise look?"

She shrugged and pulled up her shirt.  "Not bad I guess."

Everyone at the table flinched and gasped.  Frank shook his head.  "Jesus Andy!"

She pulled her shirt back down.  "It's not as bad as it looks."

Chris shook his head.  "I was  _there_  Andy.  I saw it all happen and you're damn lucky."

She knew she was; no doubt about that.  "Thanks for everything Chris."  She nudged him.  "You're a great friend."

He blushed and shrugged.  "You'd do it for me."  That was true; she'd do it for anyone at that table.

Andy was left at the table with Oliver and Zoe as their friends went to play pool and darts.  A beer appeared in front of her and she smiled until she saw it was Sam.  She pushed it away.  "No thank you."

He sighed as he pulled out a chair.  "Are you always this stubborn?"  She looked at him like he'd lost his mind.  Oliver nearly choked on his beer.  "Are you ever going to let me apologize?"

She played with her empty beer bottle.  "Apologize for what?  You don't like me, I get it.  Message received."

Oliver and Zoe watched the tennis match with smiles, both loving that Sam had met someone as stubborn as him.  He took a sip of his beer.  "Did you like your flowers?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at that.  Andy looked wide-eyed at him and choked out.  " _What_?"

He took another long sip.  "The flowers, did you like them?"

She had been sure they were from her friends but they weren't, they were from him.  Her mood softened a bit.  "How'd you know?"

He was a little confused by that question.  "Know what?"

She spoke quietly as she looked up at him.  "That I was hurt and that tulips are my favorite?"

He had just taken a chance with them.  He wanted something different and had hit the jackpot apparently.  "I heard about you on the radio and I just took a chance with the flowers.  I'm glad you like them."

She sighed and looked over at him.  "What do you want Sam?"  Traci and Jerry had wandered back over when they saw him.

He really didn't want to do this in front of their friends.  "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

She shook her head.  "Nope.  You can say whatever it is in front of them."

He sighed and nodded.  "Ok then.  You asked what I want."  She nodded.  "Another chance."

She laughed a little.  "Why?  Did the blonde turn you down?"  He looked at her funny.  "Forget so easily?  You sang with her that night."

He smiled a little and chuckled.  "That was my sister Sarah."

Andy was surprised at that, it knocked a little wind out of her sails.  "Oh.  Ok."  It took her a second before she said.  "Why were you such an ass to me that night?"

He turned to face her more.  "Because I saw you with that guy, the blonde one in the suit."  He sighed and shook his head.  "I work for the city Andy.  I can't give a woman like you the things you would want, the things you  _deserve_.  I guess it just made me jealous because you looked happy and I...I wanted to make you smile like that."

Zoe piped in.  "Sammy, you're a great guy.  You're smart, funny, have a steady job, your own home, truck, you're loyal.  You're a great guy."  His friends were nodding.

Andy frowned as she thought about herself.  "Men like you don't like women like me."

He looked at her like she was crazy.  "What does  _men like me_  supposed to mean?"

She was flustered now.  "I'm...I'm too...I'm not feminine enough and...and..."

He smiled and reached for her hand.  "Andy, you're gorgeous and any man that doesn't think so is an idiot."

She blushed at his words.  "You don't want me Sam.  I'm a third generation cop whose mother abandoned her at 12 and her dad buried himself in a bottle.  I have commitment and abandonment issues.  I'm...I'm clumsy and...and boyish."

Traci popped up with.  "You're smart, funny, loyal, brave, an amazing cop and the best friend anyone could ask for."

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "Andy, I'm no prize either.  My dad has been in Maplehurst since I was 3 and my mom is a junkie.  She dumped my sister and I in foster care when I was 6.  I can be stubborn, a workaholic and grumpy.  I mean, you can see that I can be an idiot.  Ask any of these guys, they're happy to tell me every day."  He smiled a little when she did.  "I'm really sorry about that night.  You didn't deserve that and I want to make it up to you if you'll let me."

Her cheeks were flushed.  She could tell he was sincere so she nodded.  "Ok."

He let out a shaky laugh.  "Really?"  She nodded.  "Great."  Without them realizing it their friends had disappeared.  "Can I see your bruise?"  She shook her head and smiled softly.  "Why not?  You showed the others."

Her cheeks turned red as she thought of a good excuse.  Finally she shrugged and spoke quietly.  "Because it's a hazard of the job and I don't want you to see me like this.  It's ugly."

He shrugged.  "I can handle it.  I mean, if you're going to give me a chance I should know what I'm getting into."

She thought for minute and nodded.  "Ok but...it  _looks_  worse than it really is ok?"  He swallowed hard and nodded as she pulled up her shirt.

Sam growled and reached out to touch her without thinking.  She gasped and jumped.  "Shit!  Sorry!"  He held up his hands.  "I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to hurt you."

She had never felt electricity from someone like that before.  "You...you didn't hurt me."

He looked confused but moved on.  "Did they at least get the person that did it?"

She nodded.  "Roommate's ex-boyfriend, it was supposed to be the roommate.  Anyway, I'm fine so..."  She shrugged.  "Just the dangers of the job."

He scoffed and shook his head.  " _Dangers of the job or not_ ,  _that_  isn't ok."

She sighed and looked around.  "This is something you're going to have to deal with.  Not every day is going to be like that but there is ALWAYS a risk."

He watched her as she looked around the bar nervously, probably afraid he'd back out.  "I can deal with it."  She turned to him and gave him a small smile.  "So does that mean you're going to give me a chance?"  She blushed and nodded.  He smiled big, flashing his dimples.  "Great."

They had another drink and Sam gave her a ride home, walked her to the door and kissed her cheek.  He felt a jolt of electricity and she gasped again.  He smiled as he stepped back.  "Can I call you tomorrow?"

She was blushing again as she nodded.  "I'd really like that.  I have a few days off so any time is good."  It was a couple of weeks before they were actually able to go out on a date.

He lay on his sofa watching a Maple Leaf's game as they talked.  "Are we still on for Saturday night?"

She was also lying on her sofa watching the game.  "If you still want to."

He loved it when she got shy.  "Been looking forward to it since you said yes."  He heard her giggle a little.  He had no idea where to take her.  He'd really like to cook dinner for her but wasn't sure if she'd be comfortable with eating at his place.  "I was umm...I was wondering if you let me cook dinner for you?"

Andy had never had a guy cook for her and she was excited.  "Really?"

He chuckled.  "Yeah.  Really."

She was practically bouncing on the sofa.  "Ok."

He was smiling ear to ear.  "Great.  Anything in particular you like?"

She thought for a minute.  "No.  Nothing in particular."

They talked a little longer before saying good night.  He had two days to figure out what he was going to cook.  He finally decided to grill chicken, corn, green beans, and he'd make a salad.  Saturday came and Sam was to pick Andy up at her house at 7:30.

She was a bundle of nerves all week.  She was back at work and had a date with Sam, a date where  _he_  was going to cook.  She smiled as she stood in her bedroom looking at her outfit options that Traci helped pick out.  She finally went with a forest green summer dress and sandals.  She kept her hair down and put on a little eye makeup.  Sam knocked on her door at 7:30 and his jaw dropped when she opened the door.

Every other time he had seen her she was either in uniform or jeans and a tank; both she wore very well.  Tonight though, she was absolutely stunning.  He raked his eyes over her and shook his head.  "You look so amazing Andy, absolutely beautiful."

She blushed at his words and took him in too.  She'd only seen him in his work clothes or jeans and a t-shirt.  Tonight he was wearing a dark red button up and black jeans.  She took his hand and pulled him close to her, lightly kissing his lips.  "You clean up pretty good too Swarek."

He chuckled as he wrapped both arms around her and nuzzled her neck.  "You're something else you know?"  Andy giggled and kissed his cheek as she nodded.  He pulled back and kissed her softly before he led her to his truck.

The trip to his house only took 15 minutes.  Sam took her by the hand, helped her out, and led her inside to his kitchen.  "I umm...I really didn't know what to do so I thought I would grill."

She flashed a bright smile.  "Sounds great to me.  Can I help with anything?"

He put his hands on her hips and turned her towards his living room.  "You could find us some music."

She smiled over her shoulder and bounced her way to the stereo.  Sam chuckled as he watched her while he finished prepping their dinner.  Soon she came back in with a classic rock station flowing quietly through the speakers.  "You're house is amazing Sam."

He looked up and smiled.  "Thank you.  I bought it as a fixer upper."  He waved around.  "Did all the work myself."

She breathed out a  _wow_  at his confession.  "It's really amazing."

He blushed a little.  "Give me a few minutes and I'll give you the full tour."  She took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched him work.  He was good with his hands in many ways apparently and that thought sent a shiver up her spine.

He could feel her watching him and when she shivered he looked up.  "You ok?  You cold?"

She giggled and shook her head.  "I'm fine.  Thank you."

He finished up and showed her the rest of his house.  She was a little surprised at how neat it was.  His bed was even made.  She was lucky to get all of the bedding back on after she washed them.  After the tour he grabbed their food and they went outside.  He wouldn't let her help at all, planted her in a chair with a beer and a stern look.

The dinner and conversation was perfect.  His backyard was just as beautiful as the inside of his house.  He had a huge tree in the middle of it with a swing and there was a small play fort.  He saw her looking at it.  "It's for my niece and nephew when they come to visit."

She nodded.  "No kids of your own then?"

He smiled and shook his head.  "Not yet but maybe one day.  You?"

She swatted him and shook her head.  "No but maybe one day."  Shrugging.  "I guess I..."

She stopped and shook it off.  Sam squeezed her hand lightly.  "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked away.  "I don't know.  I guess I just worry that I won't be a good mom after everything that I went through.  All of my issues seem to do bad enough damage to my relationships.  Might not be a good idea to have children."

He nodded as he took a sip of beer.  "I understand, I really do but then I look at my sister and think it's possible for me."  He shifted a little.  "When she was 13 and I was 9, she was attacked by a group of guys.  I didn't understand it then of course.  It took her  _years_  to work through that pain.  About 12 years ago she met her husband Hank and I've never seen her happier.  So I think like her, with the right person it could be possible for me."

She smiled and bit her lip shyly.  "Just haven't found her yet?"

He ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled.  "I don't know.  Maybe.  What about you?"

She blushed again, he kept doing this to her.  "Maybe."  Both smiled.  "It's hard for me, you know?  Cops hours are long, the uniform isn't exactly attractive and..."

Sam leaned in and kissed her.  "I think you look sexy in the uniform."  Andy gasped a little as he kissed her neck.  "Really,  _really_  sexy actually."

She lightly swatted his chest and squealed a little.  " _Sam!"_

He pulled her chair closer and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her even closer.  Their kisses were soft and chaste to begin with, learning the feel of each other.  Andy couldn't take it any longer.  She moved over to straddle his lap and sat down.

Sam was a little surprised by her move but wrapped her up in his arms and crashed his lips to hers.  Between kisses he panted out.  " _God Andy!  You're so beautiful."_

She gasped as he kissed, licked and nibbled on her neck.  She scrunched her fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer.  " _Sam!"_ She writhed against him.  " _Sam!  Sam!  Sam!"_ She called his name breathlessly and he growled.  " _You feel so good.  Oh!  God!"_

He reluctantly pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes, smiling as he caressed her cheek.  "You're so beautiful."  Her smile faded a little and she furrowed her brow, looking uncertain.  "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled a little.  "Nothing."  She turned so she was sitting sideways in his lap and curled up to him.  "I'm really glad we got to do this tonight."

He kissed her temple as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  "Me too."  He waited a few minutes before asking.  "Andy, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  "Everything is perfect."  She leaned up and kissed him softly.  "Really perfect."

His dimples made an appearance as he nodded and ran his fingers through her hair.  "Great."  They sat for a while just talking and enjoying being with each other.  After a few of her yawns Sam chuckled and nudged her.  "Come on gorgeous.  Let's get you home."

She stretched a little.  "Sorry.  It was a long day."

He kissed her before she stood up.  "It's ok."

They walked into his living room, arms around each other.  Andy smiled up at him.  "I really had a great time tonight."

He brushed his nose across hers and kissed her softly.  "I did too."

She caressed his cheek.  "You're pretty amazing you know?"  He shook his head and blushed a little.  She smiled.  "Yes you are."

He was glad she had decided to give him a chance.  The desire from moments ago was back in her eyes and he didn't waste time, cupping her ass and picking her up.  Andy wrapped her legs around him and he walked them to the couch, smiling as he sat down with her.  He let his fingers run through her hair, across her neck, and down her arms.

He whispered so quietly.  " _You have the softest skin I have ever felt_."  She blushed and gasped as his fingers continued to trail across her skin.

She had never had a man set her skin on fire like he did.  His hands calloused from the work he'd done with them over the years.  She took his hands in hers.  "Never felt hands like yours before Sam.  They drive me crazy.  I love the way they feel on me."

His mouth dropped open a little as she confessed her feelings and put his hands on her hips as she leaned in to kiss him.  _"Andy."_   It came out breathlessly as she pressed her body to his.  She began unbuttoning his shirt.  He'd never really liked the idea of a woman taking control but she was turning him on.  His head fell back when she opened his shirt and started kissing his neck and chest.  His grip on her hips became tighter as goose bumps popped up on the flesh she assaulted with her lips, tongue, and teeth.

He growled as he pulled her hard against him.  Andy smiled against his skin, knowing she was driving him crazy.  She reached down and took his hands, moving them up her body. She looked into this lust filled eyes. " _Sam."_

For him kissing was always something you just did with your girlfriend.  The first kiss always being the most exciting and maybe a few other moments after.  With Andy it was just different; every time was like the first time but more.  Kissing her was like quenching a thirst.

He crashed his lips into hers, unable to control himself.  The heat and desire that flowed through him from her was more than he was used to, a hunger he didn't know how to control yet.  Maybe he never would.

Andy reluctantly pulled back and smiled devilishly at him.  The glint in her eyes making him choke out a laugh.  His eyes turned darker as he watched her slim fingers pull down the straps to her dress.

His mouth hung open a little at the sight of her perfect breasts.  He looked up at her and shook his head.  "God Andy!  You.  Are.  Amazing."

She giggled breathlessly as she stared back.  "Your hands Sam."  He looked at her questioningly.  "I  _need_ your hands on me.  They feel  _so_  good."

He smiled as he slowly ran his fingertips across her newly bare skin.  "Absolutely perfect." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her skin softly.

There was nothing he wanted more than her at that moment.  He slowed things down though.  They made out for a while, kissing and touching, making each other moan and call out the other's name.  They fell asleep in each other's arms on his sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy woke around 4:00 and smiled as she watched him sleep.  Thoughts of having to work in a few hours made her quietly rush around to gather her things.  She slipped out the sliding glass door only having a couple of hours before she had to be up for work but that didn't keep the smile off her face.

She took a shower and changed clothes.  Normally she never had time for breakfast so this morning was a treat.  Not knowing that her phone was dead she headed out for work.

Sam slowly stirred awake, memories of his night with Andy bringing a smile to his face.  He realized she wasn't with him and listened for sounds of her.  Once he realized she wasn't there his head fell back and he groaned.  Scrubbing his hands across his face he sat up.  He looked around for a note and his phone.  He didn't find a note so he tried to call her, voicemail.  He chalked it up to her getting ready for work, hoping he'd hear from her soon.  When lunch rolled around and she hadn't called he tried again with the same result.  He even tried a couple of text messages with no response.  Now it was time for her shift to end and he was beyond frustrated.

She had been so busy on desk that she hadn't realized her phone had been silent all day.  It wasn't until the locker room when she ran into Traci.  "Hey!  Why is your phone going to voicemail?"

She looked surprised.  "What?"

Traci nodded.  "Been trying to call you all day.  How'd it go with Sam last night?"

She smiled at the flashes of the night before and she sighed.  "It was heavenly.  He's so perfect Traci."

She giggled at her best friend's dreamy look.  "Dude!  You've got it bad."

Andy nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip.  "Oh!  Crap!"

Traci jumped a little at the outburst.  "What's wrong with you?"

She frantically changed clothes.  "If you couldn't get me then Sam couldn't and I kinda left him in the middle of the night."

Andy flinched when Traci yelled.  "You did WHAT?"

Her shoulders slumped.  "I woke up at like 4:00 and I knew he was off for the day.  I didn't want him to have to wake up to take me home so I slipped out."

Traci shook her head.  "I can't believe you.  What do you think he's going to think if he can't get in touch with you?"

Andy huffed as she threw her stuff in her bag.  "Why do you think I'm hurrying?"

She couldn't find her charger in her car so she sped to Sam's hoping he wasn't too upset.  Unfortunately he wasn't at home which made her panic more.  Then she tried the Penny and he wasn't there either.  So she finally went back home.  She searched everywhere for her charger as she tried to call Traci from her home phone.  She had no luck there either.  Finally she gave up and went to bed.  Little did she know that Sam was having the same kind of night she was.  While she was at his place he was at the Penny.  When she went to the Penny he went to her place.  They had missed each other by minutes each time.

Sam felt like he was going crazy.  He knew that everything was going well with them so there HAD to be a good explanation for everything.  He tried to call Jerry to see if Traci had another way to get her.  He had no luck reaching Jerry so he decided to go to the station the next morning.

Andy was beside herself when she woke up.  She was running late and forgot half of her things.  She was practically in tears when she pulled into the lot.

Sam knew she usually got to work around 7:30 so he made a couple of stops and was waiting when she pulled in.  A little smile crossed his lips when he saw how out of sorts she was.

He was leaning against the hood of his truck when she climbed out of her car and saw him.  She practically knocked him over.  "Sam!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.  "Hey!"

She sighed as she buried her head in his chest, her voice cracking as she said.  "I lost my charger."

He kissed her temple.  "Kinda figured that."  He pulled back and cupped her face.  "You ok?"  Tears glistened her eyes as she nodded.  "Good."  He kissed her softly. "I know you're running late."  She nodded again.  "I just wanted to check on you, bring you something."  He handed her a paper bag with a chocolate croissant, a coffee, and a new charger.  She smiled and shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.  "I'll see at the Penny after shift?"  She nodded.  "We'll talk about why I woke up alone?"

She blushed and nodded again.  "I'm so sorry and thank you  _so_  much."

He kissed her hard.  "Go make the streets safe."

She giggled as she ran inside.  The package he got her had a wall and car charger so she was beyond happy to get in a cruiser.  Once she got power she sent him a text.  **_YOU'RE THE BEST_**.

Sam smiled when he read her message.  He had a table for them when she walked in with her friends.  He also had a beer and a kiss ready when she sat down.  "Sweetheart."

The way he said it sent shivers down her back.  Normally no one would be allowed to call her that but her dad.  With Sam it was definitely a term of endearment.  She smiled big and kissed him.  "Hey!"

He played with her hair.  "How was your day?"

She sighed heavily.  "It was a very long and busy day.  You made it pretty awesome though with your present this morning."  She kissed his cheek.

Sam blushed and cleared his throat.  "Couldn't have you running all over the city with a dead phone again."

He really was the best.  "The coffee and croissant didn't hurt either.”  She took his hand and squeezed.  “Sam, I'm sorry for leaving."

He chuckled a little.  "Imagine my surprise."

She really did feel bad.  "I know.  I woke up and I had to be at work in a couple of hours.  I knew you were off and I didn't want you to have to get up.  Bad excuse I know but..."

He smiled and shook his head.  " _Really_  bad excuse.  Next time wake me up ok?"

She kissed his cheek and whispered.  "I promise."

They had a great night with their friends.  The weeks passed and they tried to have a date night at least twice a week besides drinks at the Penny.  Sam and the guys were working on a big project for the city, demolishing a building on Lakeshore Blvd.  Andy was excited when she found out she'd be helping with traffic control.

She text him on her way there.  **_Working your job site today._**

He smiled and responded.   ** _Gonna torture me with that uniform all day.  Be prepared tonight._**

She giggled and shook her head, garnering a strange look from Dov.  "We're working the site where Sam and Oliver are today."

Dov perked up.  "Cool. Swarek seems like a great guy."  She nodded.  "I'm really happy for you Andy."

Dov was like another brother to her.  "Thanks Dov."

Traffic was already getting crazy when they relieved the other unit.  She saw flashes of Sam and Oliver as they worked.  Noelle thankfully kept her assigned there.  It was the third day when all hell broke loose.  The blasting caps had been set and the surrounding streets detoured until it was over.  Andy, Dov, Chris and Salvador were stationed to help keep pedestrians away.  Sam had given her a radio to keep in touch.

She listened as they cleared the areas and called themselves clear too.  Oliver was running the blast sequence so when everyone cleared he started the countdown.  Sam called Andy.  "Hey sweetheart!"

Her cheeks flushed.  "Hey yourself!  Shouldn't you be paying attention?"

He chuckled.  "Bossy.  Shaw's running it so I have a few minutes.  What are we doing for dinner tonight?"

She looked around, making sure things were still clear.  "I thought I'd cook for you for a change."  She heard the countdown hit one and a series of blasts went off.  There were supposed to be 20 firings.  She lost Sam when there were two extra.  He screamed and she heard the explosion through his phone.  It was much closer than the others.  "Sam?"  She ran towards the gate.  "Sam!"  She tried on the radio too but nothing.

Dov was right on her heels.  "I'm sure he's ok."

They found Oliver laid out near the safety zone.  He was scraped up pretty bad.  Dov checked his pulse. "He's alive."

Oliver started to stir.  "Sammy!"

Andy got him to focus on her.  "Ollie, where was he?"

Oliver pointed to a pile of concrete.  "Over there."  He tried to sit up but Dov held him down.  "I gotta help my brother."

Andy's heart was thudding so loud she knew everyone had to hear it.  "Ollie, we'll get help.  He's going to be fine."  She waited for his nod.  "Stay with him.  I'll call it in."  As she ran for his last known location she called for help.  "This is 1509 at the 5900 Lakeshore Blvd.  There has been an accident at a construction site.  I need back up and EMS."

Dispatch squawked back.  "Copy 1509.  Back up is en route."  A short pause.  "E.T.A. two minutes."

Andy began to frantically dig for Sam.  She could hear the sirens approaching but couldn't bear to wait.  "Sam!  Sam, can you hear me?"  She tried to remember what the area looked like before.  To remember if there was anything that would have protected him.  "Sam!"

He was smiling like a fool as he listened to her say that she wanted to do the cooking this time.  He might let her because he knew it was important to her.  When the extra explosion fired he knew something was wrong.  The second one caught him off guard and he screamed as he felt everything crash around him.

The firemen were right beside her digging and it didn't take long to find him.  He was face down and his legs were pinned under a big piece of concrete.  Tears flowed down Andy's cheeks as she listened to them plan out how to free him.  The medics came in and stabilized his neck as the firemen used airbags to raise the big pieces of debris.  They carefully pulled him out and the medics went to work on him.

They were able to get him to open his eyes.  The medic named Caroline talked to him.  "Sam, can you understand me?"

His face contorted in pain but he managed to answer. "Yes."

She half smiled.  "Good.  Can you tell me what hurts?"

He tried to take a deep breath but winced.  "My umm...my head, chest, and...and...why can't I move my legs?  What the hell is going on?"  He heard Andy gasp and whisper his name.  "Andy?"

She leaned over so he could see her.  "I'm right here.  I'm not going anywhere Sam."

He nodded minutely and looked at Caroline.  "What's going on?"

Her partner worked double time with her to get him ready for transport.  "You're in good hands Sam.  We're going to you to Toronto General now.  Do you want Andy to come with you?"  He nodded before he passed out again.

Andy helped load him then crawled in the back.  "What's wrong with him?"

Caroline frowned and shrugged.  "He may have pinched a nerve or something."  She squeezed Andy's hand.  "He's going to be in the best hands.  Ok?"  Andy could only nod as she held Sam’s hand.

She managed to remember to call Traci so she could get Jerry and Frank down there.  She'd been waiting an hour when Oliver and Zoe walked in.  They all hugged and Andy cried as she checked him over.  "Are you ok?"

He half smiled.  "Pays to have a hard head I guess."  His voice cracked.  "How's Sammy?"

She started crying more.  "Oliver, he said he couldn't feel his legs."

He cursed but then pulled himself together.  "Sammy's a tough one Andy.  He'll be ok."

She wanted to believe him, she really did.  Soon Jerry and Frank joined their vigil.  Three hours after he was brought in a doctor emerged.  "Swarek family?"  They all stood up.  "Is one of you Oliver Shaw?"

Oliver took a deep breath.  "I am.  How is he?"

The doctor sighed.  "We were told he said he couldn't feel his legs when he was conscience."  They all nodded.  "We ran x-rays when we took him back.  Mr. Swarek is suffering from swelling on his spinal cord and it's causing paralysis."

Everyone gasped and Andy asked the next question.  "Is it permanent?"

The doctor shrugged.  "We won't know anything for sure until some of the swelling goes down."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears.  This couldn't be happening to Sam.  "Were there any fractured vertebrae or was his cord severed?"

Another head shake from the doctor.  "Luckily no but..."  He looked around at everyone. "We just don't know what the long term damage might be."

Andy sobbed as the news sank in.  "Is he awake?  When can we see him?"

He gave a pained smile.  "We have him sedated right now.  It's best for him at least for the night.  You should all go home."  Andy shook her head, she couldn't leave him.  "Ma'am, it would be immediate family only anyway.  I just..."

Oliver stepped in.  "She's his girlfriend.  She was  _there_  when it happened, helped pull him out."  He raised an eyebrow.

The doctor nodded.  "Ok.  We're going to move him to a room in a few minutes."  He looked her over.  "I can get you some scrubs and shower stuff."

She cried even more as she thanked him.  A nurse came to get her when he was moved and she was carrying fresh clothes for her.  The guys looked in on Sam before they left.  Traci hung around long enough to get her uniform and utility belt.  A foldout bed was pulled into his room for her.  She stood by his bed holding his hand.  He looked so peaceful and the tears came again as she leaned over and kissed him.

Andy sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand in hers.  His face was scraped up but those were the only visible injuries.  She knew this was the only time she could break down because when he woke she had to be strong for him.  The doctor was keeping him sedated for at least 24 hours to see how the swelling was going to do.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.  "I was so scared Sam.  I thought I'd lost you.  Whatever happens I'm with you."  She ran her fingers through his hair then down his cheek.  "I'm not going anywhere."  And she kept her word, called Noelle and put in for some emergency leave.

She reluctantly left his side for the roll away bed the nurses had brought in.  She curled up under the covers they left and held his hand.  She hadn't thought it possible to fall asleep but the day finally took its toll on her.

A nurse woke her the next morning while she was looking in on Sam.  "His vitals still look good."  They'd kept him on a few machines in case.  "They won't wake him until tomorrow.  You could go home if you want."

Andy shook her head.  She wasn't going back on her word.  "Thanks but no."

Just after lunch Oliver and Zoe stopped by.  He stood staring at his best friend, his brother.  "I don't know what happened.  There were only supposed to be twenty."  He finally looked up at her.  "Have you heard anything?"

She'd been constantly checking her phone for any news.  All she got from Traci was they were still looking.  She shook her head.  "I'm sorry."

Oliver gave her a pained smile.  "If it weren't for you, we may be attending a funeral instead.  We owe you our lives Andy."

She shook her head and wiped her cheeks.  "I didn't do anything.  The firemen and medics, they're the ones."

At dinner the rest of their friends visited, still no news on what happened.  The next morning they started easing him off the sedation.  His doctor said it would be a while before he'd wake up so he'd be back around dinner time.

Andy spent the day watching TV or reading.  She did venture outside for some fresh air a few times.  The sun was starting to set and she was holding his hand when she felt him twitch.  She called the nurse so she wouldn't be alone when he was fully awake.

Sam felt like he was fighting his way through a fog.  He felt a warm presence holding his hand and touching his face.  When he could finally open his eyes she was there, looking uncertain.  It took him a few minutes to find his voice through the cotton feeling in his mouth.  He heard beeps as he became more aware.

Looking around he finally managed.  "Where am I?"

Andy let out the breath that she'd been holding.  "You're at Toronto General."

He finally registered the hospital room.  "What happened?"

She took another deep breath as she told him about the accident but not his injuries.  "Everyone is ok."

He tried to shift but the lower half of his body wouldn't move.  "What the hell is going on?"  He looked up at Andy with panic in his eyes.  "Why can't I move or feel my legs?"

Andy couldn't speak the words, tears glistened her eyes.  "Your doctor is on his way."

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist.  "Andy?"  She'd never heard a more broken sound.  "Please!  Tell me!"

His doctor walked in as he knocked.  "Mr. Swarek, good to see you awake."  He could feel the tension in the room as he began to examine Sam.  "I'm Dr. Jones.  How are you feeling?"

He broke eye contact with Andy and looked at the man.  "I can't feel my legs."

The doctor nodded as he pulled back the covers to see Sam's feet.  He pulled a tool out of his pocket and ran it across the bottom of his foot.  "Did you feel anything?"  Sam shook his head.  He tried several more areas and Sam still felt nothing.  "Sam do you remember what happened?"

He closed his eyes to access his memories.  "An accident at work?"  He opened his eyes to see everyone nodding.  "What's wrong with me?"

Dr. Jones moved to his side.  "You were trapped under a pile of rubble for a while.  Your spinal cord is swollen causing paralysis.  I firmly believe it is temporary because there is no damage to it or your vertebrae.  Unfortunately I can't tell you how long it's going to last.  We're going to keep you here for a while to monitor you.  We'll get you started on physical therapy tomorrow.  Do you have any questions?"  Sam simply shook his head and the doc nodded.  "Ok.  If you need anything or have any questions I'm a phone call away.  Ok?"  Sam nodded again and the doc left.

Andy sat down beside him and reached up to caress his cheek but he pulled away.  "Get out."

Andy gasped and shook her head.  "Sam!  Don't do this."

He wouldn't look at her, couldn't take the pity that he knew he would see in her eyes.  "Go Andy.  I don't want you here."  She opened her mouth to plead with him.  He yanked his hand away and looked her in the eye.  "Now!  Get out!"

She held back the tears as she stood up.  "I'll go for now but I will be back."  She stepped out into the hall and called Oliver.

He was there within 15 minutes and it made Andy feel slightly better when tried to throw Oliver out too.  She stood outside his room as Oliver talked to him.  Jerry and Frank showed up soon after Oliver.

Frank could see the sadness in her eyes.  "What's going on?"

She sniffled a little.  "The doctor told him everything and then he kicked me out.  He's been trying to kick Ollie out too."

Frank squeezed her tight.  "It's going to be ok."

She smiled a little and nodded.  "I know."  She patted his hand.  "You should go in and see him.  I'm going to go home and change.  I'll try to be back before you guys leave."

Frank hugged her again.  "We'll try to talk to him."

Frank joined his friends and Sam groaned when walked in.  "Not you too.  What part of  _I don't want visitors_  do you not understand?"

Frank shook his head.  "What the hell is wrong with you?"  Sam glared at him.  "You can put that shit away cuz it doesn't work on me.  Do you even know that that woman saved your sorry ass?"  Sam looked away.  "Didn't think so or does it even matter to you?"

Sam was one of those guys you had to use tough love on when he was being stubborn.  Oliver figured he might as well try too.  "Sammy, she saved both of us.  How can you just push her away like that?"

He growled as he looked back at them.  "What the hell good am I to her now?  Huh?  She deserves WAY better than this."  He waved his hand over himself.

Jerry was usually the quiet one when it came to this stuff.  "Oh!  Sammy!  Get your head out of your ass!  It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how she feels about you.  Don't screw this up because of your damn pride."

His mouth hung open.  "My pride?  You think this has to do with my pride? I can't walk Jerry!  I can't make love to her, can't go to the bathroom on my own, can't be the man that she deserves!  What if it were you and Traci?  How would you feel?"

He'd thought a lot about it.  "I'd give her the chance."

Oliver nodded in agreement.  "Besides, the doc said it's temporary.  The Sam Swarek I know doesn't just give up without a fight."

Frank spoke this time.  "You do know she isn't going anywhere right?  She's as stubborn as you.  You're perfect for each other."

Andy had delayed leaving when she heard them talking.  Tears welled up in her eyes at the support of his friends.  She finally went home to shower and eat.  When she came back he was asleep so she snuck into his room.  She curled up in the bed next to his and took his hand again.

She did this every day for a week having taken a temporary leave from work.  She had promised him that she'd be there even if he didn't want her.  His physical therapy was going as well as could be expected.  The swelling was going down gradually but no feeling had returned yet.

She had stopped sneaking in and now made her presence know every day.  He wouldn't speak but that didn't stop her from telling him things.  After two weeks the doctor decided to send him home.  His friends built a temporary ramp so he could get into his house and the doc set up in home physical therapy.

She knew she couldn't do it alone so she pretended that SHE was helping Oliver and the guys.  Sam was still being stubborn about letting her in but she didn't give up.  About a month after they started dating Sam had told her where his spare key was if she needed it.  He had planned on just giving it to her but then the accident happened.  With the help of all of their friends they had temporarily arranged his house so that he could reach everything himself.  Andy was determined and that's why Sam found her in his kitchen his third morning home.

He heard faint music playing and could smell food cooking.  He was going to choke whichever friend of his it was.  He pulled himself into his wheelchair and rolled down the hall.  He definitely had not been expecting to see her dancing around his kitchen.  His chest constricted at the thought that he may never get to do that with her.

He hated himself, her, the asshole responsible for him being like this and maybe everyone at this point.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

Andy had felt him when he came in and she was determined to make him see that she wasn't going that easily.  "Good morning."  She didn't force a smile on him.  "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  She quickly made him cup of coffee and set it on the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew she couldn't do it alone so she pretended that SHE was helping Oliver and the guys.  Sam was still being stubborn about letting her in but she didn't give up.  About a month after they started dating Sam had told her where his spare key was if she needed it.  He had planned on just giving it to her but then the accident happened.  With the help of all of their friends they had temporarily arranged his house so that he could reach everything himself.  Andy was determined to be there and that's how Sam found her in his kitchen his third morning home.

He heard faint music playing and could smell food cooking.  He was going to choke whichever friend of his it was because he'd made it clear he didn't want help.  He pulled himself into his wheelchair and rolled down the hall.  He definitely had not been expecting to see her dancing around his kitchen.  His chest constricted at the thought that he may never get to do that with her.  He missed her horribly but at the moment he felt like half of a man and a woman like Andy deserved much more.  He may never be the same again.

He hated himself, her, the asshole responsible for him being like this and maybe everyone at this point.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

Andy had felt him when he came in and she was determined to make him see that she wasn't going that easily.  "Morning."  She didn't force a smile on him.  "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."  She quickly made him cup of coffee and set it on the counter.

He rolled around closer to her, not even trying to contain his anger.  "I told you that I don't want you here."

Andy finished what she was doing so she didn't burn anything and plated his food.  "You've got to eat Sam."  She said as she walked to the table with their plates.

She sat his on one side of the table then sat down on the other side with her own.  He rolled over and picked up the plate, slinging it back into the kitchen where it crashed into his fridge.  "I.  Can.  Take.  Care.  Of.  Myself."

She knew that things weren't going to be easy.  She finished her breakfast and walked into the kitchen to clean up his mess.  He watched her the entire time she cleaned up.  She never spoke, never yelled, and never cried, she just kept moving.  His physical therapist was scheduled to show at 12:00 so after she cleaned up from breakfast she walked out onto his deck and sat down with a book to wait.  He couldn't believe that she wouldn't take the hint.

He rolled back to his room and found his cell phone and dialed Oliver.  "Hey brother!  How are you feeling today?"

He growled at his best friend.  "Come get her out of my house."

Oliver had a feeling he knew who Sam was talking about but played ignorant.  "Who?"

Sam really wasn't in the mood.  "You  _know_  who.  She won't leave."

It was tough love time.  "Good."  He hung up and called the others to warn them.

Sam stared his phone in disbelief.  _Had everyone lost their minds?_  He decided to ignore her as much as possible.  He rolled back to the kitchen to find something to eat.  When he opened the fridge it was full of his favorite things.  He immediately recognized the Shaw's Tupperware dishes.  Apparently Zoe had made enough food for a century.  He pulled out one that was labeled spaghetti and put it in the microwave.

Andy sat outside listening to him move around.  She was glad that he was trying to eat something.  The hours passed slowly until the doorbell rang.  She let him answer it and smiled when she heard Brad's booming voice.  "How are you feeling Sam?"

She stood in the doorway as she watched Brad unfold his table.  Sam seemed a little more relaxed.  "Ok I guess."

Brad nodded and patted the table.  "Come on buddy.  We're going to have you dancing with that amazing girlfriend of yours in no time."

Sam looked over to see her watching.  "Can we just get this over with please?"

He followed Sam's line of sight and saw Andy.  He half smiled and nodded.  "Sure."  Andy made the guys lunch and set it out on the dining room table as Brad was just finishing up.  He pushed Sam up to the table.  "Man!  This looks really good.  Thanks Andy."  Sam just looked at her.

He'd be a total jackass not to eat with Brad so he did.  "How do you think I'm doing?"

Brad smiled as he took a bite of the sandwich.  "I think you're doing great.  You're muscles are staying strong.  Has anything changed?"  Sam shook his head.  "Don't get discouraged ok?  I know it's easier said than done but a trauma like that can take time to come back from."  He glanced over at Andy.  "I know you're angry."  When Sam opened his mouth to argue he raised an eyebrow.  "It's normal.  Let the people that care about you help."

He nodded and continued eating.  "I umm...is there anything extra I can do?"

He shrugged.  "You could always do extra stretches, anything to keep your muscles from breaking down.  When do you go back for a checkup?"

He finished the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his face.  "Next week.  I'm supposed to go back every other week to see if I'm making any progress."

"Good."  He said as he noticed Andy had disappeared.  "Sam, don't push her away."  His mouth opened to protest and Brad held up his hand.  "I get it.  I really do but women like her are hard to find.  She has been there every day for you buddy, not giving up.  _Let her_  be there.  _Let her_ help you."

Sam shook his head.  "She deserves better than what I can give her."

This was always the hardest part.  "Do you still feel the same way about her?"  He made sure she wasn't around before he nodded.  "She deserves to be a part of the decision.   _Talk_  to her Sam.  _That_  she deserves."

He took a deep breath.  "I don't even know what to say to her.  What if  _this_  never changes? I...I can't dance with her; we can't have a physical relationship.  How is that fair to her?"

He always shared his story with his hardest patients.  "Ten years ago I was on my way to meet my girlfriend, running late because of work.  I wasn't speeding or anything just trying to get to her.  I was going through a green light at Islington & Albion and was t-boned on the driver's side.  I spent a month in a medically induced coma, two more months in ICU after coming out.  Altogether it took a year for me to get back to the way I was before.  Five stages of grief Sam; Denial, which you probably spent the first few days not admitting this had happened.  Anger is definitely where you are now and there really isn't a time limit on that unfortunately.  Next comes bargaining, then depression and finally acceptance.  You're a smart man and you know this isn't going to be easy.  You also know you don't have to do this alone because you have people that care and want to help.  Not because they pity you but because they love you."

Sam was most definitely at the anger stage and couldn't imagine being out of it in the foreseeable future.  "Was your girlfriend there through it all?"

Brad nodded.  "She was as stubborn as me.  I yelled and threw fits, said horrible things to her but she never once left.  We've been married seven years now and have two beautiful kids.  Allow yourself to go through the stages Sam but allow them in."  They were long finished, he gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.  After he packed up his stuff he went looking for Andy.

She heard Brad walk out and turned around with a smile.  "Hey!  How'd it go today?"

He leaned on the rail in front of her.  "He's doing good.  His muscles are staying strong.  How are you doing?"

She shrugged and smiled a little.  "I don't know."  A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  "I made a promise to him when he was still out that I wasn't going anywhere."

Brad nodded.  "And now?"

She looked at him surprised.  "And now I'm  _still_  not going anywhere.  I know he's angry.  He keeps throwing me out but I'm not giving up.  I will always be here even if..."

He smiled and knelt in front of her.  "It's only going to get worse Andy.  He's barely into the anger part and still has bargaining, depression, and acceptance to go.  I'll do the best I can to help him and if either one of you need me, call me.  He's going to keep pushing but I think you're as stubborn as he is."  He patted her hand and stood up.  "I'll see you in a couple of days."

She said goodbye and watched him drive away.  When it started getting close to dinner time she went inside.  Sam was on his sofa watching TV.  She saw him move when he heard her come in but neither one said anything.  She cleaned up the dishes from lunch and gathered her things.  She didn't want to pressure him; she just wanted him to know she was going to be there.  Andy walked over to the sofa and put her hand on his shoulder.  He jumped a little but she didn't move her hand.

She took a deep breath, leaned over, kissed the top of his head and said goodnight.  Sam didn't say a word, just let her leave.  She did this every day for weeks.  Their biggest fight happened when she came in and found him drunk for the fifth day in a row.  She hadn't said anything before because he hadn't taken any of his meds but this day he had.

She poured out the rest of his beer and scotch as she yelled.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  Are you  _trying_ to kill yourself? _"_

It definitely wasn't one of his shining moments and he didn't see her for a week.  She was there but he never knew because she stayed outside while Oliver and the others checked up on him.  He kept his physical therapy and doctor's appointments, getting more frustrated as time went by with no real change.  He missed Andy horribly; sure she was there but he felt like she was so far out of reach.  She had finally started showing up again but had stopped talking to him.  She would cook, clean, do his laundry, bring in his mail.  He knew this was his fault.  After a month and a half of only leaving for doctor's appointments the guys came to take him out.

When they pulled up to the Penny his heart raced at the thought of seeing her.  He had seen her earlier that day but she still wasn't talking to him.  He hoped that being out with their friends would change that.  It took about a month but he'd finally made it to the bargaining stage.  He silently begged whoever he had to that he would be better with this if she came back to him.

Oliver saw him looking around for Andy.  "I'm sorry brother."  Sam looked up at him.  "She wouldn't come."  He clapped him on the shoulder as he nodded.

Andy sat at home being kept in the loop by texts from Traci.  There wasn't much to report because he was pretty quiet the entire night.  She was surprised the next day when he was already up and cooking breakfast when she walked in.  He'd set the table for two and rolled in with their plates when she walked in.  He even had coffee waiting for her.  Lunch rolled around and Brad showed up for a session of P.T.

He knew Andy was outside so he could talk freely.  "I have some news."  Brad raised an eyebrow for him to continue.  "You know I had an appointment yesterday."  Brad nodded.  "I umm...I felt something."

His trainer cracked a big smile.  "Andy must be thrilled."

Sam shook his head.  "She doesn't know yet."  Brad opened his mouth but Sam held up his hand.  "Of course I want to tell her but I want to wait until there's more.  Please?"

He agreed to keep quiet.  "Tell her soon though ok?  We talk a good bit and..."

Sam's brow furrowed and his stomach flipped.  "And what?"

He sighed; he hadn't exactly promised her he wouldn't say anything.  "She feels like she's losing you Sam.  She'll stay until you say otherwise but she feels like she's losing you, maybe lost you already."

That news hit him hard.  Regardless of what his friends thought sometimes, he knew how lucky he was to have her in his life.  "I promise I'll tell her after my next appointment."

He smiled.  "Great!  Now let's get to work."

Sam pushed himself even more than usual.  Two weeks later he had another appointment and there was more feeling.  He was ready to tell her.  Jerry and Traci agreed to help him get her to his house.  That day he found acceptance.  The look on her face when she walked in was all he needed.

Andy missed Sam terribly.  Sure they saw each other practically every day but it had been a really long time since they talked, really talked.  When she walked in to soft music, candlelight, and dinner she was sure she was in the wrong house.

He felt her presence as he rolled in from the kitchen.  "Thank you for coming.  I honestly wasn't sure if you would."  All she could do was stare at the scene before her.  "I umm...I was umm...I was hoping maybe we could eat and talk?"

She finally found her voice but it came out as barely a whisper.  "You've barely spoken to me in almost four months.  Why now?"

He moved closer.  "Please?  Just...please sit and eat with me?"  This was something she'd been waiting months for so she nodded and sat down.  He sighed with relief.  "Thank you."

Dinner was quiet with Sam trying to figure out how to tell her and Andy not understanding the sudden change.  "This is really good Sam.  I miss you cooking."

He smiled a little.  "I'm glad and I miss cooking for you."  After dinner he put their dishes in the kitchen he held out his hand and said.  "Can we go outside and sit?"

She nodded and took his hand.  It was the first real contact they'd had since the accident and she felt the jolt of electricity.  He led her outside and pulled a chair out for her.  "Sam, you're kind of scaring me.  What's going on?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "I've been a complete idiot Andy.  I really hope one day you can forgive me."

She started to cry, thinking her worst fear was coming true.  "Sam, please don't do this.  I know things are tough right now but please..."

He frowned and shook his head.  "Andy, I'm not going anywhere.  I'm here to say that I'm sorry for the last few months.  I'm sorry that I didn't handle things better because you deserve so much more.  I can't even imagine how you could have stayed around this long when I did everything to push you away."  He took her hand and brought it up to his lips.  "You're an amazing woman Andy McNally."

She was crying even more now and shaking her head.  "Sam what's going on?"

He wiped her tears away.  "A woman as beautiful as you should never cry like this."  He ran the pad of his thumb lightly across her lips.  "Andy, I'm getting feeling back."  He watched as the news sunk in and her jaw dropped open.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.  " _What_?"  He nodded with his dimples flashing.  "Where?  How long?"

He chuckled.  "It started about three weeks ago but I wasn't sure.  Thought maybe I was imaging things.  I told my doctor and he ran a few tests.  It's coming back in my feet right now and it's even more than the last time."

She practically threw herself into his lap wrapping her arms around him. "Oh!  Sam!  That's great news!"

He held her tight, remembering how wonderful it was to feel her against him.  Her tears brought some of his own out and they held each other for a while.  "Stay with me tonight."

She pulled back and looked at him, shock and surprise all over her face.  "Wh...what?"

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close.  "I probably don't have any right to ask but I just want to sleep next to you.  Feel you beside me again."

There was that pull again and she let it take over, her lips touching his for the first time in a long time.  Both moaned as they explored each other's mouths again.  It was as amazing as he remembered it and he held her closer, wanting more.

From that night their life together started again.  Sam worked harder than ever on his P.T.  They talked about living together and Sam didn't want her to give up her childhood home so he suggested he move in with her.

****

**_One Year After the Accident_ **

Sam stood at the mirror in their bedroom adjusting his tie.  He smiled as he thought of the last year.  It had been long and hard.  Some nights he and Andy spent apart because the fights got too bad to resolve before bed.  She was unhappy with how hard he was pushing his body and he just wanted to walk again.  Tonight,  _tonight_ was a special occasion.  Jerry had proposed to Traci and this was the night of their engagement party.

Andy came fluttering into their room.  "Are you almost ready?"

He looked up and smiled.  "Wow!"  He turned around as her cheeks turned red.  "You look  _amazing_  sweetheart.  Breathtaking."

Andy crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.  "You could put James Bond to shame in that suit babe."

Sam chuckled as he pulled her tight against him.  "Flattery will get you nowhere McNally."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly.  "Will it get me undressed later?"

He lightly swatted her ass.  "You're hopeless."  He stole another kiss.  "Let's get going.  It'd probably be bad for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to be late."

She poked her lip out but said.  "Fine."

The night went well; toasts were made, drinks and food were consumed, everyone was happy.  Andy was happier than she had been in a very long time.  Life with Sam was great.  They'd been living together for six months now.  He had worked really hard and was almost back to 100%.  He had been released to go back to work and he was taking it slow.

He let them in the house.  "You want some water?"

Andy nodded.  "Please."

He kissed her quick.  "You go on and I'll make sure everything is locked up."

She walked back to their room and listened as he closed up the house for the night.  She slipped off her dress and sat down on the bed, reclined back.

He walked into the room and saw her waiting.  He smiled as he sat their water on the bedside table.  "You look stunning sweetheart."

She stood up and walked the few steps to him.  "I did it all for you."  She ran her hands up his chest and slid his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.  Her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt and pull it out of his pants.  Sam's eyes closed at the feeling of her hands on his chest.  Her lips and hands wandered all over him.  He gripped her tightly by the hips as her hands moved to his belt buckle.

He barely breathed out.  " _Andy, wait._ "

She locked eyes with him and smiled softly as she continued to undress him.  "I love you Sam, with everything that I am."

His breath hitched at her words.  It wasn't the first time she had said it, it was the emotion behind her words that got him.  He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard.  "I love you too.  Thank you for never giving up on me."

She unbuckled and unzipped his pants.  "That wasn't even an option."  She pushed his pants to the floor and he stepped out of them.  Their sex life had really just started when he had his accident and the road back to it was difficult.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently he rested himself between her legs.  They kissed languidly, familiarizing themselves with the other's body again.  He panted breathlessly against her neck.  " _I have missed you so much."_

She could feel his desire for her growing.  " _Me too.  So so much_."  She kissed, bit, and sucked on his neck as his hands slid behind her to unclasp her bra.

He'd almost forgotten how perfect she was.  They explored each other's bodies as they removed the last articles of clothing.  Sam slid slowly into her and they both moaned, finally filling that longing they had both shared over the last few months. They slowly made love for hours until they fell asleep tangled up in the sheets and each other.  Sam's last thought before he drifted off was that it was time to buy her the ring.

 


	5. Chapter 5

With the help of Traci, Sam found the perfect ring for her; platinum band, princess cut, one karat in a three stone setting.  Traci had to assure him multiple times that she would love it before he made the purchase.  The Barber/Nash wedding was quickly approaching and they were too busy finalizing everything for him to ask.

The night before the wedding Jerry had given Sam the rings to hold onto.  He locked them in his safe and they played poker all night.  The next day Andy had stopped by to get a few things before going with the others to get their hair done.

He was in the closet getting the rings out of the safe when he heard her.  "Sammy?"

He smiled at the sound of her sweet voice and with seconds to spare grabbed her ring before she saw it.  He stuffed both boxes in his pocket.  "In here sweetheart."

She poked her head in the closet looking confused she said.  "What are you doing?"

He patted his front pocket.  "Duty of the Best Man to bring the rings.  Don't think Nash or Barber would forgive me if I forgot and Nash is kind of scary."  She smiled sweetly at him and stole a kiss.  "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

She led him out of the closet so she wouldn't have to yell.  "I forgot a few things and this was the only free time."  He sat on the foot of the bed as he watched her search her jewelry box.  "Forgot my earrings and necklace.  Can't be the only one not wearing them."  Traci had given Andy, Gail, and Noelle a diamond earring and necklace set.  She held the necklace out to Sam.  "Could you help me?"

He stood up and took the necklace, smiling as she pulled her hair out of the way.  He locked eyes with her in the mirror as he draped it on her chest and hooked it in the back.  Then he leaned in and kissed her neck.  "You should probably get going huh?"  His silent question hung between them.   _Can you stay for a bit?_

She turned in his arms and smiled.  "You'll have me all to yourself in about 8 hours."

He pulled her against him and kissed her softly.  "Get going before we cause a wedding fiasco."  He smacked her lightly on the butt.  "I love you and I'll see you soon."

She giggled as she swatted his chest.  "I love you too babe."

Sam grabbed his bag and headed to pick up the others, completely forgetting that Andy's ring was still in his pocket.  The rest of the day was hectic and he didn't see her again until they took their places.

He smiled as he took her hand.  "You look amazing."

She blushed and adjusted his tie.  "So do you.  You have the rings?"

Sam patted his breast pocket.  "You should probably wear Jerry's since you have to hold your bouquet and Traci's.  All you have to do then is hold your hand out."  She nodded in agreement.  "I'll slip it on when we get to the end."

Ten minutes later they were walking down the aisle.  Sam discreetly slipped Jerry's ring on her finger as they parted.  He knew she'd be too busy to notice that he had slipped an extra ring on as well.  It just happened, he was sliding Traci's ring onto his pinky when the idea hit him.

He stood watching her and their best friends.  He loved her in moments like this where her guard was down.  She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as Jerry said his vows to Traci.  When it was Traci's turn he kept his eyes on Andy as she held out her hand to pass the ring.

Andy listened intently as Traci said her vows.  When she was asked for the ring she held out her hand and saw the diamond on her ring finger.  She looked up at Sam and he was smiling, dimples and all.  She quickly schooled her features and went back to focusing on their friends.

The ceremony was over and they were walking down the aisle.  Pictures of the bridal part were immediately taken so she didn't get any time alone with him until the first dance.  Jerry led Traci out and they floated around the floor a few times before everyone joined them.  Sam took her left hand in his right placing it on his chest then wrapped his left arm around her waist.  They moved slowly to the music, eyes locked on each other.

He kissed her softly and said.  "I love you Andy McNally and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Andy was so overcome with emotion all she could do was smile and nod.  He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in to a deep kiss.  She knew he deserved to hear the words so finally managed to say.  "Yes Sam."  She cupped his face with both hands.  “I love you so much.”

They weren't going to steal the newly married couple's thunder by telling people.  It could definitely wait.

A few songs passed before Jerry took the stage with the guys so he could sing to Traci.  He took the mic.  "Could I have everybody's attention please?"  The place got quiet and everyone turned to him.  "First and foremost my lovely bride and I want to thank all of you for coming out and celebrating with us today.  It means a lot.  Everyone knows that this is not my first marriage but it  _will_  be my last.  I met Traci almost two years ago when the guys and I performed at a bar called the Black Penny.  She took my breath away and I wasn't going to leave that night without her number."  Everyone chuckled. "Anyway, lucky for me she took a chance.  Not only did I get an amazing wife, I got a pretty phenomenal son too.  Everyone knows I have an affinity for Coldplay.” Everyone chuckled and mock booed.  “I heard this song years ago and I hoped one day I would find this woman.  I love you with everything that I am Traci Barber.  This song is actually called  _Green Eyes_ but I had to make a little change for my beautiful bride."

The music to  ** _Green Eyes_**  by  ** _Coldplay_** started.

When they were finished Traci practically tackled him.  Andy didn't think she would get to see much of the dance floor with Sam but he surprised her.  He even stuck around for a few fast songs.  They had dinner and the cake was cut.  At 8:00 they finally sent their friends off for their honeymoon.  Leo was to stay with Traci's mom while they were gone.

Sam wasn't ready to go home yet. "Let's get a room."

Andy bit her bottom lip and nodded.  “Yeah.  Ok.”

He led them to the front desk and laid down his credit card.  Ten minutes later they were in a suite and Andy was running a bubble bath.  Sam snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the hips.

She squealed and swatted at him.  "Not funny Sam."

He pulled her back against him and kissed her neck.  "I'll make it up to you sweetheart."  He planted light kisses from behind her ear down to her shoulder.  "I swear you really have the softest skin I've ever touched.  Do you have  _any idea_ how crazy you drive me?"  He was sending shivers down her back as he whispered to her.

Andy reached back and cupped his obvious arousal.  He growled as he cupped her right breast and lightly rubbed his thumb across her already hard nipple.  “Oh. God.”  She choked out.  " _I need you Sam."_

He slowly slid the zipper of her dress down, kissing every inch of her skin it bared.  It fell to floor at her feet leaving her in only a black lace thong.  He growled as he ran his fingertips across the lace.  " _Jesus!  I'll never get used to seeing you like this."_

Andy turned in his arms and slid off his jacket while she kissed his neck.  "Too many clothes."  His jacket and shirt quickly joined her dress.  She made quick work of his pants too.  He ran his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers in the band of her thong, jerking them down quickly making her gasp.

His eyes raked over her perfectly naked form.  "You are _so_ damn beautiful."  He slowly kissed his way down her body, worshipping her breasts, making her moan his name.

She pulled him back up so she could remove his boxer briefs.  She kissed him hard as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection.  "You're so perfect Sam.  I love you so much."

He led her over to the Jacuzzi tub and he climbed in before helping her.  He sat down and pulled her down into his lap.  She couldn't wait any longer and slid down on him.  He hissed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.  "God Andy!  Y...you feel so damn good."

She thudded her head against his shoulder and whimpered his name.  " _Sam.  Shit."_

He needed the sweet release as much as she did.  He kept one arm around her and slid his other hand up to tilt her head up so he could kiss her.  As soon as their lips met she started rocking back and forth, he let her set the pace.  It didn't take long for her to clench around him and practically scream his name.  He kissed her down from her high before taking over and slamming into her.  She squealed his name as she lost herself all over him again.  He followed right behind her with a cry of his own.  They held and kissed each other until their breathing returned to normal.

He turned her around and pulled her back against him and they stayed wrapped around each other until the water turned cold.  He helped her out of the tub and dried her off before wrapping a towel around his hips.  They didn't eat much at the wedding so Sam ordered room service and he brushed her hair while they waited.  The food finally arrived and Andy talked him into eating in bed.

She'd never seen Sam look so happy and at peace.  "My ring is beautiful Sam."

He took her hand in his and kissed it.  "I'm really glad you like it.  Nash helped me pick it out."

She smiled at the thought of them ring shopping.  "It's perfect."  She twined their fingers together.  "I can't wait to tell everyone."  She was practically bouncing.

Sam laughed and shook his head.  "Let’s give the newlyweds a couple of days and then you should call them.  We can tell everyone else tomorrow if you want."  She nodded excitedly and he laughed again.  "Ok sweetheart."

They made love several more times throughout the night, had breakfast in bed the next morning and at lunch called their friends to have them meet them at the Penny.  Everyone was waiting when they arrived.  Sam laughed as she bounced through the doors.  She looked back at him with wide eyes as they made it to the table.

His smile nearly spilt his face as he said.  "Go ahead."

She skidded to a stop in front of the table and held out her hand as everyone welcomed them.  Oliver grabbed it and his mouth fell open.  "Holy hell Sammy!  You finally did it!"

They celebrated the happy news with a few drinks with their friends.  Sam went to the bar with Frank and Oliver to have a scotch.  Frank's dimples were showing.  "Never thought I'd see the day Sammy."  He clapped him on the back.  "Congratulations brother."

He smiled as he watched Andy.  "Thanks buddy.  I know a good thing when I have it."

Oliver clapped Frank on the back.  "So buddy, when are  _you_  popping the question?"

He smiled as he watched Noelle.  "Guess it'll have to be soon cuz umm...we're pregnant."

The others cheered and hugged him.  They had another drink before going back to the table.  Everyone felt really bad about Jerry and Traci missing all of the news but they didn't want to interrupt them.  The next evening after she got off shift Andy and Sam skyped with Jerry and Traci to tell them the news.

They were lying in bed that night when he asked.  "Have you thought about a date yet?"

She rolled over on top of him and giggled.  "Babe, you just asked me two nights ago."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose.  "I know but I thought your wedding day was something all women planned."

She frowned a little and shrugged.  "Never really thought I'd get married.  What with my baggage and everything.  It just always seemed out of reach for me."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly.  "I never thought I would until I met you.  Whatever you want, we'll do it, ok?"

She smiled against his lips.  "All I need is you and me."

He flipped them over and they made love, whispering sweet words and I love you's.  Andy didn't start any planning until Traci got back.  She decided on having it in October which was six months away and then everything else just started falling into place.  She was surprised at how involved Sam wanted to be in everything.

The day before their wedding had arrived.  The guys were playing poker at Sam and Andy's while the women went out.  Nothing too crazy though because Noelle was 7 months pregnant.  The ladies rented two suites and decided to have a Pure Romance party.  Andy wasn't a prude but some of the lingerie the hostess had laid out made her blush.

They were already pretty buzzed (except Noelle) by the time they got there.  "Oh!  My God! I...I can't..."

Gail pushed her into the room.  "Put your big girl panties on McNally and live a little."

Noelle held up a skimpy nightie.  "Frank would DIE."

Andy raised an eyebrow and giggled.  "You guys  _obviously_ don't need any help."

Noelle swatted her as she laughed.  "Trust me McNally; you can  _never_  have enough lingerie."  Zoe and Sarah cheered as Andy turned red.

Drinks were handed out and the party began.  Andy went a little overboard with her purchases, may have had something to do with the shots of tequila Gail was pouring in her.

Sam and the guys were having a fairly quiet night of poker when his phone beeped.  Without thinking much of it he opened the picture and nearly spit his beer everywhere.  "Jesus!"

The guys scrambled to see the picture but he locked it before they could.  Oliver whined.  "Oh!  Come on Sammy!  If the girls are misbehaving we wanna see."

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket with the thought of Andy in the barely there red lace nighty.  "No way in hell brother."  The guys tried pouting and begging a little more but he wouldn't give in.  A few minutes later his phone beeped again.  He reluctantly opened it and cursed again.  This time she was in a purple bra, panties, and garter with panty hose.  He groaned and locked his phone.  She was going to be the death of him.

The alcohol was getting to Andy and the girls so they all turned in around 2 a.m.  She was missing Sam terribly and decided to call him.  He was in the kitchen getting a beer when his phone rang.  He smiled when he saw her name but wasn't expecting what he heard when he said.  "Hey sweetheart!"

She was laid back in her bed thinking about him.  " _Sam!"_ She said breathlessly.

He knew that sound all too well and he swallowed hard.  "Andy, wh...what _are_ you doing?"

She  _mmm'd_  and whispered.  " _I miss you Sammy."_

He stuttered out.  "Umm. Are...are you...doing...touching...?

She moaned out.  " _Yes! Thinking about you, you touching me."_

He groaned as his head fell back against the cabinet.  "You're playing dirty McNally.  Are you trying to kill me, make me break the rule of not seeing the bride before the wedding?"  She whimpered and he went all the way hard.  His voice was low and husky when he said.  "Tell me what you're doing."

Andy whimpered and moaned as she told him what she was doing and that she was thinking about him.  He gripped the counter hard as he listened to her whimper and squeal through her orgasm.  " _I wish you were here Sam."_

He sighed and rubbed his face . "Me too sweetheart but I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled as she thought of seeing him in his tux at the altar.  "Yeah you will.  I can't wait Sam, can't wait to become your wife."

He smiled at the thought of seeing her in a white gown.  "I can't wait to be your husband."  They talked for a few more minutes.  "You should get some sleep sweetheart.  Big day tomorrow."

She giggled and pulled the covers up closer.  "Third best day of my life.  I love you Sam.  See you in 12 hours."

He chuckled.  "Twelve hours."  He took a long cold shower before he went to bed.  She was definitely going to be the death of him.

The next day went by in a flash.  Andy and the girls went to their hair and nails appointment then back to the hotel.  It had a beautiful garden in the back and that's where they were getting married.  At five they were all in line waiting.  Andy could see Sam waiting for her; a huge smile on his face, dimples showing.  The music started and her stomach flipped, she never liked being the center of attention.  She took a deep breath and remembered Sam was waiting for her.

She stood up straighter as she watched her friends walk down the aisle.  Oliver patted her back.  "It's almost over McNally, just breathe."

She smiled up at him.  "Thank you for doing this Oliver."

He smiled and held out his arm for her.  "My pleasure.  You look beautiful Andy."

She blushed and smiled.  "Thank you."

Her music started and he nodded towards Sam.  "Let's get you married."

They slowly made their way down the aisle and she kept her eyes locked with Sam.  He lost his ability to breathe when she stepped completely into his line of sight, absolutely breathtaking.  Oliver shook his hand then linked their hands together when they stopped in front of him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.  "You look breathtaking sweetheart."

She blushed and giggled.  "You look pretty amazing too."

The minister cleared his throat and they turned to face him.  "Today we are here to celebrate the love of Samuel and Andrea."  Andy and Sam said their own vows.  The minister smiled and said.  "Therefore now they are not two, but one flesh.  What God has joined together, let no man put asunder.  I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek.  Sam, you may kiss your bride."

He smiled big at Andy and pulled her hard to him, cupping her face.  "Sweetheart."  He kissed her hard and it took Oliver clearing his throat to break them apart.  Andy blushed and buried her face in Sam's shoulder.  He chuckled and whispered.  "Come on Mrs. Swarek."

They walked back down the aisle to their friends cheering and clapping.  Their first dance was to  ** _Marry Me_** by  ** _Train_**.  Frank, Jerry and Oliver took the stage as Sam led Andy to the dance floor.

Jerry took the mic.  "This song is to Andy from Sam."

Sam held her close and sang along with the guys as they played.  Tears flowed down Andy's cheeks as they swayed around the dance floor, eyes locked on each other; everyone soon joined them.  The night went well; Sam got a room for them and after a few hours they retired to it.  The next morning they would be leaving for their honeymoon in Puerto Rico.  Andy tried on some of her new lingerie that night for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy smiled when she felt the bed dip and heard Sam's quiet husky voice.  "Shh!  Let's not wake up mommy sweetie.  She had a long night last night."

She sighed and rolled over to face her sexy husband and their beautiful little girl.  "Hey!"  She croaked.  "Everything ok?"

He flashed his dimples as he nodded and kissed her.  "Yeah babe.  She's just hungry."  Holding up her bottle.  "I got it under control.  You should get some more sleep."

She smiled as she moved over and curled up next to her family.  "And miss a chance with my two favorite people?  No way."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  He'd mastered the art of holding and feeding her with one arm so once he got Kaylee settled he wrapped his free arm around Andy.  He nudged her temple and she looked up at him.  "I love you."  He kissed her softly again.

She smiled against his lips.  "I love you too."

They watched their little girl as she ate.  Who would've thought they could be happier than they already were.

**_Flashback_ **

_They were coming up on their first wedding anniversary and Andy was going crazy.  She wanted to make the night special for Sam.  She hadn't been feeling good for a few days and no matter what she did, her churning stomach would not go away.  Sam begged and begged her to go to the doctor but she wouldn't hear it.  She happened to be on desk duty this particular morning and it was a little hectic.  She was trying to quell her stomach with ginger ale and crackers when she felt someone approach._

_A throat cleared and she heard.  "Excuse me."_

_She turned to see the blonde detective.  "How can I help you Detective?"_

_He smiled big at her.  "Hey Andy!  How are you?_

_She sighed and smiled a little.  "Hey Luke.  I'm good.  What are you doing back here?"_

_His smile was just a little too much.  "Just on loan for a little bit.  So do you guys still go to The Black Penny after shift?"  Andy nodded.  "Maybe we could get a drink later?"_

_At that moment everything Andy had for breakfast came up and she had no time to warn him or stop it from happening.  She was so embarrassed and ran to the locker room._

_She was at a sink cleaning herself up when Noelle came in.  "You ok Andy?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded.  "I haven't been feeling very well this week.  Oh!  My god!  I can't believe I puked on Luke's shoes."_

_Noelle busted out laughing.  "That was kind of funny actually.  You should've seen the look on his face.  But seriously, take the day.  Maybe you should go to the doctor."_

_Andy shook her head.  "I'm sure it's just a bug."_

_She caught Noelle's raised eyebrow in the mirror.  "Sure you aren't pregnant?"_

_That question hit Andy hard.  "No."  She shook her head.  "I mean, I don't know."  She went a little pale.  "Oh!  God!"_

_Noelle patted her shoulder.  "You guys are ready for this Andy."  Her dimples making an appearance.  "Go.  Call Sammy and go."_

_She finally nodded.  "Yeah.  Thanks.  I'll call you later."  She went to her locker and changed back into the clothes she wore to work.  By the time she pulled up to the doctor's office a small smile was forming.  An hour later she was heading home, smiling even more.  She made a few stops on her way home.  Sam wouldn't be home for hours and she really didn't know if she could wait to tell him.  After another hour she finally surrendered and dialed his number._

_Sam smiled when he saw her name.  "Hey sweetheart!  Slow day?"_

_She was smiling like a fool.  "I umm...I'm not at work anymore."_

_He moved to a quieter spot.  "Did you get sick?"_

_She smiled even more at the concern in his voice.  "I did but I'm really ok."_

_He growled a little.  "Andy, you being sick is not ok.  What can I do?"_

_She sighed as she ran her hand across her stomach.  "Come home for lunch?"_

_He nodded as if she could see him.  "I can do that.  I can just come home for the day if you want.  Ollie can handle things here."_

_She didn't like that he was so worried.  "I'm really ok Sam.  I promise.  Lunch will be fine.  I love you."_

_He sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face.  "I love you too.  I'll see you in a couple of hours."_

_She took a nap while she waited for him to come home.  A hand caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes.  "Hey!"  She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "How's work today?"_

_He shook his head and chuckled.  "You're sick and you want to know about my day?  You're something else you know that?"_

_She was having a hard time holding back the smile.  "Yeah.  I know but you love me anyway."_

_He nodded and kissed her softly.  "That I do."  They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes as he played with her hair._

_She could see it now; her eyes, their hair, and his dimples.  "I have a surprise for you."_

_He arched an eyebrow.  "Why?"_

_She giggled and nudged him to move.  "Come on.  It's on the dining room table."  He helped her up and practically carried her into the next room._

_Sam stopped short when he saw the table.  On it sat a toy tool belt and tea set.  "Andy?  What the...?"_

_He looked down to her smiling face.  She cupped his face and kissed him.  "We're pregnant Sam."_

_It took mere seconds for the ridiculous smile to spread across his face and the dimples to pop out.  "We...we're pregnant?"  He was barely speaking and she nodded.  "Really?"_

_Andy laughed at his inability to speak.  "Yes.  I umm...I got sick at work and Noelle suggested that I might be.  I went to the doctor after I left and..."_

_He picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around as he laughed.  Finally he stopped and set her down.  "Are you happy?"_

_She let the blinding grin loose that she had been holding back.  "I'm scared but yes, I'm really happy.  Are you?"_

_He kissed her deeply.  "More than I could ever express."  They stood holding and kissing each other for a few minutes.  "I'm calling Ollie; he can handle the rest of the day."  He didn't share the news with his best friend because they hadn't talked about when they wanted to tell people.  He simply told him that Andy was sick and he was staying with her._

_He made them lunch and they cuddle on the sofa.  After they ate she lay back on him and his hands wandered to her stomach._

**_End Flashback_ **

When Kaylee finished her bottle Sam burped her and took her back to her bed.  He crawled back in beside Andy.  "She'll sleep a little longer."

The warmth of his body engulfed her and her eyes started fluttering closed.  "You're an amazing dad and husband Sam."  She kissed his cheek.  "We're so lucky to have you."

Her breath had evened out and she was snoring lightly before he could say anything.  Before he could tell her how much she and their daughter meant to him.  He held her close, rubbing her back and playing with her hair.  His life was perfect.

He let her sleep for a few more hours while he got Kaylee up.  He loved just holding her, didn't matter what he was doing he'd just carry her around.  She was the perfect combination of the two of them already.

He snuck into their bedroom and turned Andy's cellphone ringer on then he went back to the living room.  He held Kaylee close and took a picture with **_WAKE UP MOMMY_** as the message.

When Andy heard her ringer she groaned and rolled over.  "This better be good."  She mumbled.  When she opened the message and saw the picture she giggled.

Sam could hear her walking down the stairs.  "I hear mommy Princess.  Do you think she's hungry?"

She appeared in front of them with a big smile.  "Starving."  She kissed Kaylee's head.  "Hey beautiful!  You been having fun with daddy?"  The little one gurgled and Andy smiled.  "Daddy  _is_ pretty awesome."

Sam kissed her then led her to the kitchen.  "Have a seat while I make you some breakfast."

She took their little girl and watched him work.  Andy said dreamily to Kaylee.  "He really is the best little one."

Sam smiled and sat a plate down for her.  "I'm sorry I was so late yesterday.  Today it's just the three of us."

Andy took his hand and pulled him around to her.  "It's ok babe.  I know things are busy and if you need to go in for a little bit we'll be fine."

He kissed her then Kaylee.  "You're mommy is actually the amazing one sweetie."  He caressed Andy's cheek.  "I promise it's just us today.  We can do anything you want."

Andy perked up with a huge grin.  "Can we go to the station?"

He chuckled and nodded.  "Sure.  Maybe we could take her to see the guys too?"  She nodded excitedly.  He cupped her face and kissed her.  "You eat and shower.  I'll get Kaylee together."

Sam took their daughter upstairs with him so Andy could eat.  An hour later the Swarek family was loaded up and en route to 15 Division.  He loved the smile on her face when they walked through the doors, it was just like the one she had when she looked at their daughter.  He knew she loved her family but she really loved her job too.

He slid his hand to her lower back and whispered.  "Only been gone a few weeks and you miss it already don't you?"

She looked up with a slight frown.  "Sam..."

He kissed her quiet.  "Sweetheart, it's ok.  I know you love us."

They were immediately surrounded by cooing women and Sam was thankfully rescued by Dov and Chris.  After about a half hour they left to go see the guys.

Sam wrapped Andy in his arms as  _his_  friends cooed over Kaylee.  Who knew a baby could turn three grown men into mush.

Frank was smiling like a fool.  "I love it when they're this little.  Sasha is already getting so independent."  He looked up at Jerry.  "When are you gonna add to the family buddy?"

Jerry nearly choked on his coffee as everyone laughed.  "Wow!  You could at least wait until I swallowed my coffee."  He shook his head and smiled.  "We're trying, that's all I can tell you."

Oliver sighed as he tickled her.  "I wonder if I can talk Zoe into another one."

Everyone laughed because he was always saying that he would give her whatever she wanted.  They spent a few more minutes with the guys and Sam said.  "It's time for me to take my girls out for lunch."

Andy hugged the guy's bye and Sam ushered them out to his truck.  He took them to their favorite diner.  Zoe had offered to babysit Kaylee any time Andy was ready to return to work so after 6 months she took her up on it.  Sam had returned to work after 4 but only because Andy made him.

They were two weeks away from Kaylee's first birthday and Andy was driving him nuts trying to get everything just right.  "Babe, she's only one."  She glared at him.  "I'm not saying it can't be fun but she's really not going to understand what's going on."

Andy frowned and shrugged.  "I know but it's her  _first_  birthday Sam.  It's supposed to be big."

He kissed her temple and sighed.  "Ok.  We'll do anything you want."  The smile he got melted his heart.

The day had been a bit overwhelming for Andy; she had been on the phone all morning with last minute party plans.  Chris was happy to drive them around and listen to her.  He chuckled as she talked frantically to everyone.  He had a lot of sympathy for Sam when she was like this.

The radio crackled to life.  "All available units, reports of a bank robbery in progress at RBC on King Street.  Reports of 4 armed suspects, proceed with extreme caution."

Andy and Chris exchanged looks and nodded.  She grabbed the mic and he hit the lights and sirens.  "This is 1509 mark us on that."  They also heard Dov, Gail, Collins, and Salvador respond.  They all arrived within minutes of each other and soon found themselves under heavy fire.  They called for more backup as bullets were rained down upon them.  Chris took one in the shoulder and Andy had cuts from glass shards.

She called it in.  "This is 1509, we're taking heavy fire and my partner has been hit.  I repeat, officer down!"

Dispatch responded with.  "Copy 1509.  ETF and EMS are en route, ETA 3 minutes."

As soon as the radio traffic died more gunfire rained over them.  Andy hugged herself and Chris closer to the cruiser.  It was barely helping since the bullets appeared to be armor piercing.  She called for her other friends to see if they were ok.  Salvador was also hit and Dov was trying to keep him covered.  It seemed like forever when she finally heard the sirens.  The cavalry had arrived but no one had expected the next events.  Chris and Salvador were loaded up and taken from the scene.  All attempts at contact were made and failed, the robbers making it clear they were not interested in negotiating.  As ETF made entry there were two loud explosions.  Andy watched as ETF members flew through the air.  She rushed along with the others to help; it was mass chaos for a while.

Sam had been at his desk when Oliver came running in.  "Sam!  H...Have you heard from Andy today?"

He didn't like the look on his buddy's face.  "It's been a while.  Why?"

He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.  "Brother, there was a bank robbery a little bit ago and...and you should really try..."

He didn't let Ollie finish his sentence before he pulled out his phone and called her.  He could barely swallow as it went to voicemail.  He tried to keep his voice even when he left a message.  "Andy sweetheart, please call me as soon as you can.  I love you."  He turned on his TV and watched for any news.  What he heard and saw made his heart stop.

Oliver stood next to him as they listened to the anchor.  "Approximately two hours ago four armed gunmen attempted to rob RBC on King St.  It has not been confirmed yet by TPD but reports that several uniformed officers and members of ETF were injured by gunfire and two blasts set off by the assailants.  The officer's names will not be released at this time out of respect for their family members.  Our thoughts and prayers are with all involved.  We will keep you posted."

The station when back to its regular program and all Sam could do was stare.  Oliver's heart was breaking for him.  He picked up Sam's phone and hit redial but only got voicemail again.  He scrolled through the contacts and found the number for the division; that only got him a busy signal.  Next he tried Jerry.

Jerry and Frank had been eating lunch when the news broke about the bank robbery.  He wasn't surprised when he saw Sam's name on his phone.  "Hey brother!  How are you holding up?"

Oliver looked down at Sam.  "He's not good, can't get Andy.  Have you talked to Traci?"

He put his phone on speaker so Frank could hear.  "No.  We just saw the news.  I'm sure she's ok, tell Sammy she's probably just busy."

Oliver nodded.  "Yeah.  Probably but I think we're going to go by the station and see if we can get any news."

Sam stood up.  "I need Kaylee."

His friend nodded and said.  "Sure Sammy.  Gotta go Jer, we're going to get the little one.  Let me know if you hear anything, yeah?"

Truth was Jerry and Frank were worried as well because their wives may have been called to the scene.  Each man tried to call but were only getting voicemail like Sam and Oliver.  Oliver drove Sam to his house so they could get Kaylee.  He had called Zoe to let her know they were on the way and why.  She had been keeping track of it on the news and was worried too.  No one could get Andy, Traci, Gail, or Noelle.

Sam was practically in tears when he picked his daughter up.  "Hey princess!  How are you?"

She flashed her Swarek dimples and said.  "Daddy."

He held her close while Oliver continued to try Andy and Zoe tried their other friends.  They were soon joined by Frank and Jerry who weren't having any luck either.  Four hours later the news finally announced that the injured officers had been taken to Toronto General.  Everyone piled into cars and raced to the hospital.  Sam carried Kaylee in with her clutched tight to his chest.

His knees buckled when he saw the sea of uniforms.  Oliver grabbed him and led him towards the desk while Frank and Jerry tried to find their wives.  "Come on buddy."

The lady behind the desk looked rattled.  "Can I help you?"

Sam couldn't find his voice so Oliver spoke for him.  "We're trying to find out if Officer Andy Swarek is here."

She started typing as she asked.  "Are you the husband?"  Oliver shook his head and pointed at Sam who had his attention on his daughter.  "Oh.  Ok."  A little more typing and she nodded.  "She was admitted an hour ago.  She's in room 312, down the hall, third room on the right."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked her.  He turned to Sam.  "I'll take Kaylee.  You go check on Andy ok?"

He finally broke his eyes away from his little girl and looked up.  "Ok.  Thanks."  He looked at Kaylee who was looking a little confused.  He sighed because he knew she was too young to understand.  When he tried to pass her over she clung to him and fussed a little.  He kissed her cheek and rubbed the top of her head.  "Shh sweetie!  It's ok.  Daddy loves you."

Oliver gently took her and pushed him towards the doors.  "Go.  She'll be fine."

He looked up and nodded.  "Thanks brother."

Once he was buzzed through he practically ran to her room.  He skidded to a stop and took a deep breath before opening the door.  Andy was lying back on the bed with her eyes closed.  She didn't open them but said.  "Can I  _please_  get out of here?  I  _really_ need to call my husband."

Sam's voice cracked when he laughed and sobbed.  " _Andy_..."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly at the sound of his voice.  "Sam?"

He was across the room in seconds and had her wrapped in his arms.  "Jesus Andy!  You scared the HELL out of me.  I've been trying to call you for hours."  He pulled back and checked her for injuries.  "What the hell happened?"

She was in tears as she told him about Chris and Salvador getting shot.  "I'm so sorry Sam.  I...I think I lost my phone at the scene.  These guys weren't going to give up and it was just...just..."  He took her hands in his to stop them from shaking.  "Kaylee?"

Sam cupped her face.  "She's fine.  She's out in the waiting room with Ollie and Zoe." Andy sighed with relief kissing him hard and they got lost for a minute as relief flooded through both of them.  He was breathless as he pulled back and cupped her face.  "Are you ok?  Really ok?"  He wiped the tears from her eyes.

She nodded.  "I'm ok.  Just some scrapes from the shattered glass.  I wish I could find out about the guys."

He kissed her again.  "I'll go see if we can get you out of here ok?"

She pulled him close and held him tightly.  "I love you."

He buried his face in her hair so she couldn't see his tears.  "I love you too."  He reluctantly walked out to find a nurse.  He came back ten minutes later with her release papers.  "Let's go sweetheart."

They walked out arms around each other and she gasped a little when everyone started cheering.  She heard her little girl.  "Mommy!"

Oliver took her to her parents who engulfed her in a big hug.  Everyone let them have a few minutes alone.  Frank and Jerry finally reappeared and they were alone.  Their wives were still at the scene and were ok.  It was a while before they heard about Sal and Chris.  Noelle and Traci finally showed up to take Andy’s statement.  She was tired so she let Sam take her home once she was finished with promises from Noelle that she would call when there was news.

Sam cooked dinner while Andy cuddled on the couch with Kaylee.  She was being too quiet and it was scaring him a little.  They ate dinner and he cleaned up while she bathed their little girl.  After her bath they put her to bed and read her a story together.  Once Kaylee was asleep Sam led Andy to their room.

He stopped her by their bed and wrapped his fingers up in her hair, whispering as he kissed her.  " _Let's take a shower together."_

She knew she needed one so she nodded.  He led her to the bathroom and undressed her, then himself while the water heated up.  When they stepped in he backed her up to the wall and kissed her passionately.  He tasted the salt from her tears as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

She gasped as he grazed her neck with his teeth.  "Shit Sam!"  She was panting heavily as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and held him to her as he slid inside her.  "I was so scared today.  All I could think about was you and Kaylee.  I love you guys so much Sam."

Her words brought back memories of his fear and he began to thrust harder into her.  "God Andy!  I love you too."  He panted by her ear as she clung tightly to him.  "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Two thrusts later and they were coming undone together; holding and kissing each other like it was the end of time.  A week later Andy made a decision on her career.


	7. Chapter 7

They talked and talked about her decision.  "Sweetheart, I know how much you love your job.  Are you  _sure_  that you want to do this?"

She nodded and wiped away the tears.  "It's what's best for all of us.  Kaylee might not understand now but she will in a few years and I don't want her scared.  It was hard enough seeing it in you.  I couldn't live with seeing that kind of fear in her eyes."

Sam let out a shaky breath, silently happy that she was making this decision.  He rolled over on top of her, resting himself between her legs and caressing her cheek.  "Sweetheart, I'll support  _any_ decision you make ok?"  She nodded.  "I know how much you love working the streets and we'll be fine if you stay.  We'll help Kaylee understand about your job.  Mine obviously isn't always safe either."

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his hand.  She whispered out.  "I want to do this Sam.  I  _have_  to do this for our family."

He leaned in closer and nudged her nose with his, she opened her eyes and he nodded.  "Ok."

They fell asleep that night wrapped tighter around each other than ever.  Kaylee's party was the next day and by noon the backyard was decorated and all of their friends were milling around.

Sam was having a beer with the guys when the clown that Andy had gotten walked by.  He flinched a little and growled.  "I hate clowns."

All of his friends busted out laughing but it was Oliver that spoke.  "Sam Swarek hates  _clowns?_ How after ten years of friendship did I not know this?"

He glared and grumbled.  "Because Zoe never had any damn clowns at the kids' birthday parties."  The guys laughed again.  "I'm so glad that I amuse you all."

Andy walked up about that time.  "What's so amusing?"

Before even thinking Jerry blurted out.  "Sammy hates clowns."

Sam flinched; Ollie slapped Jerry in the back of the head and Andy's jaw dropped.  " _Saaam...why..."_

He pulled her close and kissed her.  "How does Kaylee like her party?"  She opened her mouth to say something and Sam kissed her again.  "Is our princess having fun?"

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded, speaking quietly.  "She's really excited."

He flashed his dimples.  "Good.  Give me just a minute with the guys and I'll be right over, ok?"  She nodded and left to check on the kids.  He glared at Jerry.  "Deep shit my friend.  You are in deep shit."

He took the last swallow of his beer and joined his girls.  He could put away his dislike for clowns to make them happy.  Sam's heart melted watching his little girl's eyes dance at the balloon animals the clown made.  She giggled and squealed at each one.  Sam laughed like crazy when she got her hands on her cake.  She was practically wearing the whole thing, which they were expecting.  Oliver and Zoe bought her a Banzai Wigglin' Water Sprinkler.   It attached to a water hose and the kids could play in it.  After all of the presents were opened and the cake eaten they set the kids lose in the sprinkler while the adults cleaned up.

By 6:00 it was just the Swarek's again.  They had dinner then Sam gave Kaylee a bath and put her to bed early.  He found Andy curled up on the sofa so he joined her.  He pulled her tight against him and kissed the top of her head.  "She was asleep before I could lay her down."

Andy sighed happily and curled into him more.  "I think it went pretty well.  What about you?"

He nodded, his chin lightly bumping against the top of her head.  "Maybe you should be a party planner."  She looked up, smiling.  He returned her smile and kissed her softly.  "The party was great sweetheart."

She frowned a little.  "Even though we had a clown?"

He chuckled and nodded.  "Even though we had the damn clown."

She waited for a few minutes before she looked back up again.  "Why do you hate clowns?"

He groaned and closed his eyes.  He knew this question was coming; she was his wife and deserved to know.  "The foster family I spent the most time with didn't have a lot of money, good people but barely making it."  He sighed.  "I guess it was my tenth birthday."  He thought for a moment then nodded.  "Yeah. My tenth, anyway, all I wanted was a bike.  For some reason they thought I needed a party too and hired a clown.  He was a little sketchy so after my cake and my bike he actually pulled a knife on us and took my bike.  It scared the hell out of Sarah, made matters worse.  Our foster parents were too afraid for us to fight back.  Anyway, that's why I don't like clowns.  I know it's probably silly but..."  When he looked down he found Andy crying.  He rolled her over so she was on top.  "Hey!  Why are you crying?"

She sniffled and buried her head in his chest.  "That's awful Sam.  You should've told me."

He pulled her chin back up so he could see her.  "It was a  _long_ time ago Andy.  Besides you were so excited to have him for Kaylee.  I wasn't going to ruin it because of a story from my messed up childhood."

She shook her head.  "You still could've told me.  That's just awful.  Did the cops catch him?

Sam smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  "They did and I got my bike back.  The cops that brought it back were great, made me consider becoming one for a while."

By the time he was finished she was smiling again and that was all he wanted.  She slid off him and held out her hand.  "Let's go to bed."

He flashed his dimples and jumped up.  "Yes ma'am."

The next day Andy went to see Noelle before Parade to tell her she wanted to take the detective's exam.  Her friend was sad to lose one of her best uniforms but understood why she wanted to.

The Shaw's had everyone over for a cookout a week later and it became the day for big revels.  Traci and Jerry announced they were adding to the Barber family and Andy announced she was taking the detective's exam.  It would work out perfectly, she would finish just as Traci would go on maternity leave.

Sam had been sure that she would change her mind because of how much she loved patrolling.  He was truly surprised at how excited she became about her classes.  Traci went on maternity leave at 8 months and Andy got her gold shield.  Everyone gathered at the Penny to celebrate.

She got a surprise her first day as a Detective.  Noelle felt like it would be better not to give her a heads up.  The room got quiet as she stepped to the podium.  "Good morning!"  Everyone responded in kind.  "As you all may know we have a bit of a change up starting today.  Our beloved  _Officer_  Swarek has gone to the dark side..."  Chuckles all around.  "And has become  _Detective_  Swarek."  Cheers all around.  "We're borrowing Detective Callaghan from HQ to get Swarek through her first couple of weeks."  No one even clapped for the blonde detective.  "Ok coppers; Serve, protect, and come back safe."

Andy made her way to the D's office with Luke hot on her heels.  "Congratulations Andy!"

She threw him a halfhearted smile.  "Thanks."

She'd been given a desk next to Traci's so she sat down and started going over some open cases.  Luke leaned against her desk.  "So, still married to that city worker guy I see?"

She looked up at him with a fierce glare.  "His name is Sam.  He's an amazing husband, an even better father, and ten times the man you'll ever be  _Detective_."

He was a little surprised.  "Andy, I didn't mean..."

She held up her hand.  "Don't.  I heard what you said about me after I turned you down and started dating Sam.  I believe it was something like  _'I must not have been that great because my own mother left me, my dad preferred alcohol to me and anyone with that kind of history can't be too stable themselves'._ Did I get it right  _Detective_?"

Luke knew he'd been busted.  "Shit Andy, I..."

She shook her head.  "You keep it professional and so will I.  You don't get to ask  _anything_ about my family, you help me through these three weeks and we never have to see each other again."

All he could do was nod.  "I'm sorry Andy and I know it won't matter but I was really drunk the night I said it."

She looked up and shrugged.  "You're right, it  _doesn't_  matter."

Unfortunately things didn't go quite as smoothly as they both had hoped.  They got a call out for a body dump near Cherry Beach a few days later.  The body was identified as Officer Zoe Martinelli from 27 Division.  She would be the first of three women.  All three women were beaten, bound, and raped.  Trophies were also taken.  Luke was having a hard time convincing a judge to sign a warrant for Ray Nixon's residence.  Andy surprisingly seemed to be the only person that believed him.

Sam wasn't happy about all the late hours she was working but he understood; they'd lost one of their own.  He walked into the station with Kaylee and dinner for Andy.  Chris was working the desk so he buzzed them in.

He could see her at her desk so he put Kaylee down.  "Go get Mommy sweetie."  She squealed as she slowly climbed up the steps to the D's office.

She saw Andy and yelled.  "Mommy!"

Luke jumped and Andy looked up with a huge grin.  "Hey gorgeous!"  She rolled her chair back and captured her little girl in her arms.  Sam stood in the doorway smiling as he watched his two favorite girls.  She had a big smile for her husband too.  "Hey you!"

Luke discreetly watched as she walked over and kissed him.  Sam wrapped his arms around her.  "Hey yourself!"  They kissed.  "You had dinner yet?"

Andy shook her head.  "Lost track of time."  Eyeing the bag in his hand.  "Is that what I think it is?"

Sam chuckled and squeezed her.  "Only the best for my beautiful wife."

She giggled and shook her head.  "Kaylee, do you know why I married your Daddy?"  Their little girl shook her head.  "He  _always_ knows exactly what I need."

Sam leaned in and whispered.  " _I'll give you something else you need if you come home early tonight."_

Andy swatted him and shrieked.  " _Sam Swarek!"_

He chuckled and kissed her.  "Come on.  Let's go someplace where you can sit and eat for a few minutes."

She didn't even look to Luke; she just took his hand and nodded towards the lounge.  "This way."

After watching Andy with her family Luke felt bad about everything he said about them.  He felt even worse when Andy saved his ass on the case and found the storage locker he swore Ray Nixon had to have.  Noelle had to kick Luke off the case when he roughed up Nixon as they searched his car, home, and office.  While Luke sat sulking at the Penny Andy was running down storage locker leads.  When she finally found the right one she called him and let him know.  He called Noelle to get the warrant going and raced to help Andy.

She had called about a half dozen businesses before she hit the jackpot.  She called Luke as she was on her way.  What she didn't expect was to find Ray Nixon there with his newest victim, a member of his unit.  She had him in custody by the time Luke and the others arrived.  Once she got back to the station she sent Sam a text to let him know she'd be late again but the case was solved.

By the time she got home Kaylee was fast asleep.  She stopped in her room and kissed her then went to her bedroom.  She was a little surprised to see Sam awake and smiling.  "Hey sweetheart!"  He stood up and met her halfway, kissing her softly.  "Congratulations on the case."

She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Thank you."  She kissed him.  "But I believe I was promised I would get something I really need when I got home."

Sam threw his head back in laughter.  "You are something else."  He slowly started to unbutton her shirt and whispered.  " _I think I may have what you need."_

Andy moaned against his lips.  "You  _definitely_ have what I need."  They undressed each other and made love in the shower.

After everything was complete with the Nixon case it was time for Luke to go back to HQ.  He was packing up his things when Andy walked in.  She was a little surprised.  "Leaving already?"

He half smiled and nodded.  "You don't need my help anymore.  Pretty sure you never did."  He put away a few more files before he looked up.  "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything.  You're an amazing cop and you have a pretty amazing family.  You're lucky."

She smiled big and nodded.  "Thanks.  I really am."

The new addition to the Barber family was a little girl; Kira Nicole Barber and she was absolutely adorable.  Everyone gathered at the hospital awaiting the arrival.  Jerry came out smiling like an idiot and holding his baby girl.

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "Good job buddy!  Thank god she looks just like the wife."

Jerry threw him a glare before everyone busted out laughing.  "Shut up."

Sam poked her little hand, remembering when Kaylee was that little.  "Seriously though brother..."  Jerry was waiting for a nice remark when Sam said.  "It really is a good thing she looks like Traci."

Andy elbowed him before looking at Jerry.  "She's beautiful and she looks like  _both_  of you."

Jerry smiled and kissed his little girl.  "Thanks Andy."  He nodded towards Sam.  "How do you put up with him?"

She giggled and wrapped her arm around Sam.  "He grows on you."  Everyone laughed.

A few months had passed and it was time for 15 Division's Family Cookout.  Noelle asked Frank and the guys to play along with a few other bands.  The guys were all excited because they hadn't played since Sam and Andy's wedding almost two years ago.  As soon as they were asked they started practicing.  Kew Gardens was the location and everyone was excited.

Sam was in the living room packing things up when Andy came walking down with Kaylee.  Both of his girls were in purple sundresses with their hair up.  He smiled as they walked over to him.  Kaylee reached for him.  "Daddy!"

He happily took her and kissed her cheek.  "You look beautiful princess."

She giggled and tucked her head into his neck, pointing at Andy she said.  "Mommy beauful."

He chuckled and pulled Andy closer.  "Mommy definitely is beautiful too."

Andy smiled and kissed him.  "Come on you two."

They lived so close that they just walked to the park.  The city had allowed them to corner off a section of the park and construct their own stage because the bandstand wasn't going to be big enough.  Liam volunteered to cook for them and Noelle happily accepted.  Everything was set up by the time they got there, most of having been done the night before.  A patrol car kept an eye on it during the night.  Sam carried the bags and pulled the cooler while Andy pushed Kaylee in her stroller.  They brought it in case she got sleepy.

The crowd was pretty big by the time they got there and Liam was already cooking.  Noelle made sure a table was reserved for their group.  A game of baseball had already started and some kids were playing in the wading pool.  All of their friends were at the table setting up their stuff.

After everyone got settled the ladies took the kids to the wading pool while the guys talked to Liam.  Andy went to get the kids drinks and did not like what she saw.  There was a group of bikini clad women sitting at their table and one had her foot in Sam's lap.

She walked up and stood with her arms crossed.  "Excuse me."

The woman looked up and smiled mischievously.  "Wait your turn soccer mom."

Andy growled and Sam jumped up moving quickly to her side.  "Sweetheart."  He wrapped his arms around her and walked her backwards a few feet.  "It's no big deal."  She wouldn't look at him, still glaring at the other woman.  "She hurt her foot and I was helping her."  He cupped her face and turned her so she was looking at him.  "You  _know_ _I would never_..."

Andy crashed her lips into his and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Sam melted into her and met her passion with his own.  They broke apart when people started whistling and cheering.  Andy pulled back and wiped her lip gloss off him.  "Sorry."

He shook his head and chuckled.  "Hell!  I'm not.  Being kissed by my gorgeous wife?  I'll take that any time."  He kissed her again.  "How's my other girl?"

She smiled big and looked over her shoulder at Kaylee playing with the other kids.  "She's having a lot of fun.  You going to come over?"

He could see her splashing and hear her squealing.  "Absolutely.  Let's go."  He grabbed a few bottles of water and wrapped his arm around her.  As they walked back over he whispered in her ear.  "You're kind of sexy when you're jealous."

She swatted his chest and laughed.  "Shut up and I wasn't jealous.  I was..."

He raised an eyebrow and finished her sentence.  "Jealous."

She elbowed him and shook her head.  The kids played a little longer and then they went back to the table to eat.  Kaylee fell asleep after she ate and Sam put her in her stroller.  Andy wandered around for a little while talking with people from work.  A local band that they both loved was set to come on.  Zoe and Oliver offered to watch Kaylee so they could get closer to see them.

Sam sent her a text as he made his way through the crowd.   ** _Meet me at the right side of the stage._**

Andy smiled when she felt her phone go off because she knew it was him.   ** _On my way_**.

She slowly made her way through the crowd as the band was getting started.  It was getting crowded and she had a hard time finding him to begin with.  When she did the bikini woman from earlier was standing beside him.  Earlier she was irritated but now she was pissed especially since the woman knew he was married.  As she got closer the woman got a little friendlier by putting her hand on his shoulder.  Andy practically shoved her way through the crowd as she watched Sam move away a little.  By the time she got to him the woman had moved her hand to his butt.  When she squeezed he jumped and Andy grabbed her by the arm.

She was seeing red.  "Hey!"

Sam grabbed her around the waist and carried her around to a curtained off area at the back of the stage.  Andy was practically fighting him.  "Andy!"

She practically growled at him.  "Let me go Sam."

He pinned her against the back of the stage and cupped her face.  "No.  You know I love you and would never..."

She cut him off.  "It's not about you Sam.  I know you love me and Kaylee and would never do anything like that."

He nodded and kissed her softly.  "Never.  You two are the only women in my life, the only ones I  _want_ in my life."

She looked into his eyes and nodded before she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.  Sam growled as she ran her hands up his shirt and dug her nails in a little.  This was definitely not appropriate behavior for where they were but neither could seem to stop themselves.  Sam plunged his tongue into her mouth as he ran his hand up her skirt.  Andy gasped as his fingers skirted across her skin.  She knew they were playing dangerously but the adrenaline wasn’t letting her think clearly.  She slid her hand into his shorts feeling how hard he was already.  She'd never been more thankful that he wore a pair of cargo shorts.

He panted as he kissed and licked her bare shoulder as they caressed each other.  "Shit sweetheart!  This is a bad idea."

She nodded and breathlessly said.  "I know but I...I  _need_  you."

That was all he needed to hear.  He nodded as she pulled his shorts down releasing him.  He lifted her up around his hips and pulled her panties to the side as he slid inside her.  They knew they had very little time.  Sam thrust into her hard and fast.  The combination of where they were and what they were doing had them crashing over the edge very quickly.  Sam held her as their breathing returned to normal.  "God I love you."

She giggled as they helped each other get their clothes back together.  "I love you too."  They kissed languidly before he took her hand and led her back out to enjoy the music at the table with their friends.  Sam pulled her into his lap as he sat down.

They were the last band set to play.  Sam decided to sing to Andy and Kaylee.  Jerry smiled as he watched Sam take the mic.  "Hey everybody!"  Everyone cheered.  "Most of you know us, we're Band of Brothers."  More cheering.  "Normally Jerry..."  He nodded to his friend.  "Sings lead but I wanted to start tonight with a song for my amazingly beautiful wife and daughter, Andy and Kaylee Swarek.  I love you both very much."

Kaylee was awake now and started cheering when she saw Sam  _and_  heard her name.  Sam sang  ** _Soldier_**  by  ** _Gavin DeGraw._** The guys had a great night on stage.  It was really late by the time it was over with and they were so thankful they didn't have to do the major clean up.

Sam put Kaylee to bed while Andy unpacked their stuff and made sure the house was locked up.  When she walked into their room he was coming out of the bathroom.  "She was asleep before I even made it upstairs."

Andy wrapped her arms around him.  "You really are the best."  He smiled as they kissed.   "Today was great don't you think?"

He squeezed her hips and waggled his eyebrows.  "There were definitely some memorable moments."

She walked backwards pulling him to the bed with her.  "How about we make a few more?"

He nodded as he pushed her back onto the bed.  "I like the way you think."

It had been almost four months since the picnic, Andy was well into her new role now and Traci was set to return in a few days.  She hadn't been feeling good but chalked it up to long hours and little sleep.  She'd landed a big counterfeiting case and was working it hard.  Sam wasn't impressed with her long hours because he knew she wasn't taking care of herself.  He at least made sure she had breakfast and dinner.  She had been gone before him every morning for week now so he would drop breakfast off as he went to work and then he and Kaylee would take her dinner.

Andy was in the bathroom getting ready one morning.  She froze when she caught her profile in the mirror; she had a bump.  She ran her hand down to it and stared in awe.  _Could she be pregnant and how had she missed it?_ She peeked around the corner and Sam was still asleep.  She knew what she had to do so she snuck out a little earlier and made a stop on her way in.  She knew he would bring her breakfast like always and she wanted it done before he got there.

She slipped into the bathroom and took the test.  Her phone beeped as she waited, Sam letting her know he was on his way.  She was sitting at her desk 10 minutes later when he walked in.  "Hey handsome!"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  "Hey!  You were out even earlier this morning.  Everything ok?"

She smiled big as she nodded.   “I have something for you."

He looked confused.  "Andy, you don't need to get anything for me.  You and Kaylee are all I could ever want."

She held the bag with the stick in it behind her back.  "That's too bad because I'm pretty sure you'd like it."

He smiled as he caressed her cheek.  "Ok then."  He tried to look behind her but she turned away.  "You gonna give it to me now or make me wait til tonight?"  She giggled and held it out to him, watching him register what it was.  He saw the plus sign and a huge grin spread across his face, his dimples making an appearance.  "Really?"  She nodded and he let out a little laugh.  "Andy...Wow!"  He was so shocked and so happy.  He took her in his arms and kissed her.  "Are you happy?"  She nodded as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.  The next week they went to the doctor and found out she was almost four months along.  Six months later their son Gavin Michael Swarek was born.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was coming down the stairs when he heard Andy.  _"Oh!  Come on you guys!"_

He stepped into the kitchen saying.  "What's wrong sweet... _Oh_."

She glared at him and then their kids as she wiped oatmeal off of Kaylee’s shirt.  "Yeah.   _Oh_."

The kids were covered head to toe in oatmeal and laughing.  He knew better than to laugh too though.  "What uhh…what happened?"

She growled as she walked past him.  "I turned my back for  _two seconds_  to get them juice and I come back to find  _this_."  She waved her hand around.  "And neither will tell me who started it."  She raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaylee.  "I'm pretty sure it was  _your_ daughter."

His brow shot up.   _"My daughter?"_   He grabbed a cloth and started helping clean the kids.  "Pretty sure  _your_  genes are dominant in that one."  He nodded to Kaylee.

It was true she was so much like Andy.  "Could you at least say something to them?"

He stole a kiss.  "Absolutely!"  He squatted in front of the kids.  "Ok.  Who started it?"

Kaylee blinked her long lashes and held up her hand.  "Sorry mommy.  Sorry daddy."

Andy sighed and squatted next to Sam.  "Ok sweetie.  Just..."  She sighed and shook her head.

Sam continued to clean her up, smiling so she wouldn’t cry.  "We know you were just having fun but you have to pick the right time.  And throwing oatmeal is NOT cool."

Kaylee nodded as she chewed on her lip.  "Ok daddy."

He looked to Gavin.  "Buddy,  _no_  throwing oatmeal ok?"

His three year old flashed his Swarek dimples and nodded. "Ok Daddy."

Andy squeezed his thigh.  “Thank you.”  She whispered quietly.

He smiled at his wife as he asked.  "Clothes or clean up?"

She stood up and looked around.  "I'll clean."

He kissed her cheek before disappearing upstairs for clean clothes for the kids.  He changed them while Andy cleaned up.  Luckily they were always up early for moments like this.  They loaded up, dropped the kids off at daycare, and then he dropped Andy off at work.

Sam had an idea that would give the kids a chance to have fun and be a little messy.  Before he went to the office he stopped and got the supplies.  His day went by pretty quickly.  Andy was still working so he picked up the kids before picking her up.  He hoped she would be up for his plan.

She walked out of the Sally Port with a big smile on her face.  The kids ran to her and hugged her, telling her about their day as they made their way back to the truck.  Sam pushed off the bumper and wrapped his arms around her.

She melted into him.  "God!  It feels so good to be here."

He kissed the top of her head.  "Feels good to have you here.  Long day?"  She nodded into his chest.  "Feel like a little play time with the kids?"

She looked up smiling brightly.  "Absolutely!"  They loaded the kids up and headed home.  Sam had everyone go change into bathing suits.  Andy gave him a raised eyebrow look but did what he asked, even brought his trunks downstairs.  When they all walked back down he sent them outside and slipped into the laundry room to change.  Andy watched the kids play as they waited for Sam.

Sam smiled as he watched his family.  "Ok.  Who's ready to have fun?"  Everyone cheered.  He sat the box down.  "Well come on."

Andy looked in the box and laughed.  The kids weren't quite sure what to think.  Kaylee looked up at him with Andy's curious eyes.  "What is it daddy?"

He nodded to Andy and she picked one up.  When she threw it at him the kids squealed and he laughed.  "They're water balloons."  The kids each picked one up.  "This will be the  _only_ time you can throw things at mommy and daddy.  Ok?"

They nodded excitedly.  Andy tossed another balloon at Sam and he growled a little.  Within seconds they were all chasing each other around and throwing water filled balloons at each other.  They ran, laughed and played until they were all lying on the ground from exhaustion.  Sam and Andy finally carried the kids inside and put on dry clothes.  Andy ordered pizza and they watched a movie cuddled up on the sofa.


End file.
